


Sentiments

by thecurseddeatheater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, HarryXvoldemort, harryxsnape
Genre: Abuse, Angst, DarkHarry, Death, Death's heir, Deathhasacrushonseverus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous, M/M, Multi, Occlumency, Parseltongue, Physical Abuse, Revenge, Sarcasm, SassyHarry, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Romance, SlytherinHarry, dumbledorebashing, goodseverusnape, goodvoldermort, harryxvoldermort, hermionebashing, jealousvoldermort, malerelashionship, mentalhurt, mentionofseverechildabuse, mentorsnape, possesivevoldermort, ronbashing, sassysnape, voldemortlocket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurseddeatheater/pseuds/thecurseddeatheater
Summary: Despite Harry’s despise for the horrid dreams and hissing snakes who seem to want the death of him, the abused boy has to keep living for the good of others. Of course, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and the wizarding world has to get involved in his messed up life.A caring potion master, who stumbles on the boy wandering in the corridors, discovers many secrets that one thought well kept. When the same spy reports to his Lord that Harry is not who and what they thought he was may change Harry’s position.As Death’s heir and being a horcruxe, many things will change.  Maybe it's time to save the boy? And who knows, the boy whom he once hated, may be the one to bring back deep feelings he thought forgotten. How nice would be to get revenge on those who hurt them, together.





	1. Hissing snakes

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there,  
> This is a HarryxVoldemort fanfiction. (With some father figure Snape).  
> I originally posted this on wattpad but I think I will continue it here.  
> I do not own Harry Potter, however, I DO own this fanfiction. If you have any questions please ask. They also might be some spelling mistakes, so please make me notice them.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Good reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there,  
> Chapter 1 of my first fanfiction. I have read about a billion of them and I do love to write, so I hope I'm qualified enough to write a good one. I hope you will enjoy this Harry x Voldemort fanfiction, who will have some fatherly Snape in it. 
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the beautiful JK ROWLING, however, I do own this fanfiction. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it, have a great day.

This starts at the beginning of year 5.

 

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, nightmare overtaking every restless moment of sleep he could get. "Harry Potter, the boy who lived." The silky voice was hissing softly into his head. Words slipping of the rasp tongue, playing along with each syllable. "You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything. All those around you will die because of your actions." Harry was covered in sweat. He was feeling nauseous, his body felt so hot but yet so cold. Shivers spread through his core. Suddenly, a new image presented itslef in front of his glossy scared eyes. Looking around cautiously, waiting for a sudden flash of pain that usually acompanied his dreams. But it wasn't pain who greeted him, it was the angry eyes of shame of his parents. These eyes. He could have recognized them anywhere. The piercing gaze, with a mix of mockery and anger, red like flames that would burn you alive. They had Voldemort's eyes. Harry longued to run aways. To wake up. He knew it was just a dream. That Voldemort was twisting his thoughts, penetrating his mind.  
But it all felt so real. He felt trapped into the dreams his enemy was forcing him into, making his famous lightning scar bring the burn with it.  
Abruptly, the scene changed once more. He was back in the cemetery, the large scythe of death standing beside him. The cauldron appeared before him, steaming fumes looking like black ink enveloped his frail body, daring him to take a look. His soul was screaming in refusal, danger tainting the air venomously. His body, however,didn't giev him the choice. His feet started to advance slowly, bending his feeble body to take a glimpse. Out of nowhere emerged hands, clutching to the edges of the old rusty cauldron.  
The raven boy waited for Voldemort to emerge, for the diformed body to turn into the snake like creature he knew oh, all too well . A face followed, but it wasn't the face expected; Cedric Gregory. Harry's heart dropped. His guts twisted in panic as he immersed himself in the eyes of the dead. Trembling fiercely his knees gave up. 

Falling hardly onto the ground, pale white hands grabbed him by the waist. The touch was freezing, not a single warmth of humanity escaped from them. "Haarryy Potter. My dear Harry Potter." The creeping voice coming from the tall figured hissed again, his mouth near his ear. The call was a soft whisper, so faint it was nearly inaudible. The man began laughing, not a soft happy laugh, it was a laugh that travelled through your spine and sank into your bones. Harry forced his head to turn, facing the man who had his arms tightly embracing him. "Remember, you're mine. Always." Red flaming eyes, cold touch, a soul.

The boy who lived woke up with a scream. He was panting, trying to catch his breath, swallowing air as quickly as possible. It was just a dream. He gulped loudly. I'm fine, I'm fine. He searched for his glasses on his bedside table and quickly adjusted them on his nose. These eyes, he could never forget them. 

(page break)

It was 4 in the morning. Early, too early you could say to take a stroll down the empty corridors of Hogwarts castle. Shifting in his bed and begging for sleep to come to him, Harry cursed Merlin, God and fate for not allowing him to have one moment of tranquility. Damn Voldemort. Getting out of bed, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and escaped the room as quietly as he could. Hopefully, he wouldn't run into Filch, or worse. Snape.

Harry walked rapidly through the maze like corridors of the school, cold feet dragging on the marble floors. Come to me Harry. Come to me. Again, the hissing voice, speaking in parseltongue. But the boy who couldn't die was to drained to even respond to these creeping voices. It was just like second year again, would people soon seclude him fro being the freak he was? Could he manage to be outcasted by his friends like in thrid year, when everyone thought he cheeted to get into the triwizard tournament? Would Malfoy spread gossip about him, in order to satisfy his hurt ego from when Harry resfused his hand? The golden boy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the dark figure turning aorund the corridor. 

" Mr Potter, take off that invisibility cloak of yours, right. Now." Harry glanced at the smug potion professor. Snape, marvelous. Harry proceeded unwittingly, not wanting to reveal himself, but not wanting to anger the potion master. " Would you care to explain, what you are doing, wandering, outside in the corridors, when you are suppo-sed to be in bed. It seems you are trying to break the record of detentions given out in a year. Or is it you enjoy cleaning cauldrons through-fully?" The raven boy didn't want to respond. He knew whatever he said he would be given a two-hour detention, again. Deciding it was best to give the Professor a response, (he didn't want to spend a whole week cleaning cauldrons, he wasn't suicidal) he shrugged his shoulders which owned him frowned eyebrows. Snape flicked his tongue in annoyance. "I am waiting, Mr Potter"

Now Harry was annoyed. Why couldn't he quickly give him detention and leave him the alone? He responded sarcastically, hsi tone bitter " Oh I don't know, I could tell you how I was searching for bezoar for my next potion class, but that wouldn't be quite believable would it, Sir?. So I could tell you I keep getting those fucking terrifying dreams from Voldemort, or how snakes keep hissing at me for no god damn reasons, or I don't know, what do you want to hear Professor?" Snape glared at him, shocked of his response. "Language, Mr Potter." His gaze turned soft, almost caring, with clear concern, before returning to the usual impenetrable gaze. "You've been getting dreams, about the Dark Lord? And hearing snakes? Would you care to elaborate? I know you seek attention, (just like your father he thought to himself) but hearing snakes and the Dark Lord isn't quite... usual. " Harry sighed, he just wanted to go back to his dorms now. " I've figured that much. Well, it's not like I can control it now can I?" 

Snape studied Harry for a view instant, deciding on what to do. " Come with me" He finally said.


	2. Some never change, or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, finally second chapter out. 
> 
> I'm quite happy with how this chapter turned out;
> 
> As always I don't own the characters and the beautiful world, which belongs to J.K Rowling. I just own the plot and the order of the words.Hope ya'll enjoy.  
> The Kuddos are really nice, thank you. 
> 
> Farewell

Snape entered his chambers, followed by Harry. They were situated in the dungeons, and the room was as cold as the owner's facade. Many potions with questioning liquids filled the large shelves to the brim. A dark warplane with many cauldrons and potions related material was situated in the center.  
There was a chair in front of the small window and another behind the desk. Snape indicated the chair against the window to Harry, while he pulled the chair from behind the desk to place it closer to the previous. Harry sat rapidly, wondering how he always managed to mess up everything in his life. Snape, however, didn't sit, instead, he positioned himself behind the chair looking down at Harry. 

" So Mr Potter, how long has this been going on?" asked the potion laster in his monotonous voice. 

"hum?" Harry emerged from his thoughts, concentrating his attention on the man before him. 

" I didn't know your vocabulary was so extended. Well I didn't expect better from you." Snape answered sarcastically. " I am talking about your dreams" 

Harry gritted his teeth, trying not to get pissed off at his teacher, which he had discovered quickly since his first lesson with him, was to be extremely difficult. 

"Beginning of last year. Increased a little before the tournament last year." Harry mumbled. How much he regretted not staying in the dorms. Snape was the last person he wanted to discuss his nightmares with. Seeing Harry wasn't going to continue his extremely long sentence ( well he was an idiot like he father), he asked: "what are they about, if I may ask?" The question wasn't giving Harry a choice, the tone clearly demanded an answer. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
He really didn't feel like opening his heart on the subject with the greasy potion master. He dug his nails into his palms. "hum, depends. They kinda of change. Before the tournament, I always had the same dream about a graveyard. It was the same graveyard that, hum, Cedric and I apparated to during the tournament final. It was, emmm, Tom's fathers grave. And, after the tournament, It shifted, to, hum, events that occurred during the tournaments, and, well, others.", Harry's voice dropped into a whisper at the end of the sentence. He took a bit breath, controlling the stress that was creeping into him, which the professor did not miss.  
" Also from time to time, Voldy loves to send me some activities he practices." Harry was feeling nauseous. Remember the crucio curse, all the blood, torturing and screams of Voldermort's prisoners was enough to make him shiver to the core. Harry looked up at his professor and caught his piercing gaze. Snape looked as if he was analyzing what the boy had just said while disapproving Harry's entire existence. " What activities did you see?" finally asked Snape. Harry lowered his gaze. "Not kind acts, murders, tortures and that stuff." 

Snape then declared " I will have to speak the headmaster about this. He was planning on making me teach you occulmentary to help you deal with, this. However, it was planned for later in the year. We might need to advance it." Harry couldn't believe his ears. Snape was going to help him? Snape? Didn't he hate him? Why would he even try to help him? Snape didn't even mock him for showing a weakness. Harry thought that right now he was taking the time to listen to him, maybe Snape didn't hate him that much. Snape turned around and walked to the shelves, running his fingers on the bottles, clearly searching for a specific potion.

" Now I might even need to teach you during the summer vacations. Not that I would want to waste my precious time and holidays on you, but if you are getting these nightmares, more like visions. Not that I want to spend my time with one of your father's friends. Who has the honour to take care of the golden boy? Well, it can't be your godfather since he is, unable to do so.( Harry swore he saw Snape smirk at that remark) Maybe Lupin would have taken the role?" Snape clearly didn't seem to even want to think about spending his holidays with any of the marauders.  
Harry's blood drained from his face. " hum, my uncle and aunt. Vernon and Petunia" Harry whispered. Abruptly, the professor pirouetted around, with eyes wide open. " Pardon me?" he questioned, his tone deadly.  
Harry squirmed " Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, sir." Snape's constant expression twisted into anger. " What!, he screamed, you are being taken care by, by Petunia!?" Snape didn't believe it. Petunia was the worst kind of muggles. She had bullied Lily for their whole childhood because she could use magic. She loathed anything magic related. How could she even get the guardianship of the boy!? " How are they? How do they treat you?" asked angrily Snape. Harry shivered, he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even manage to tell Mione and Ron, so tell Snape, never. " normal, I guess" Harry didn't even manage to convince himself. His voice was not I a single bit convincing. " Potter, Harry, tell me, how are they treating you?" Snape had crouched down next to the shaking Harry, with clear concern in his voice and worry in his eyes. Harry stopped breathing.  
This was so unlike the potion master. He even had called him Harry. What the hell was going on?! " It's fine, really. If I'm here it means I'm not dead right?" , not yet. Harry thought to himself. He barely survived the summer holidays. But as he got older, the beatings got worse. He didn't know if he would come out alive of the next one. 

On his side, Snape was correcting himself. How could he even show his care for the boy? He didn't care.  
The boy longed for fame and was like his father. He probably had to do a few chores, like cleaning his huge bedroom. Poor Mr Savior of the wizarding world. Even with Petunia, he must be treated like a king. After all, the horrible Petunia loved fame as much as her nephew.  
Getting himself away from Harry, he repeated to himself that this was James Potter's son. Of course, he would try and make Snape worry. "Okay, well since they are no problems." Snape got back to the potions shelf, but the feeling that something was wrong didn't leave his head. He picked up the bottle of sleepless draught he had been searching for previously and handed it to Potter. " Here, this will help lower your nightmare. Do not take it more than 3 days in a row. Otherwise, you will become addicted, and you don't want to add more to your problems." Harry relaxed, grabbing the bottle and nodding thanks. He preferred the usual versions of his professor. He didn't think he could ever get used to a caring looking Snape.

"As for the snake hearings, I'm afraid I can't do much to help you, Potter. As you see, we aren't all gifted with Parseltongue. You can go back to your dorms, you have already taken to much of my time. "Harry gritted his teeth. That old geyser never changed.  
Harry got up and rapidly got to the door before Snape called out to him " And Potter, do not make me catch you again this late at night wandering in the corridors. 25 points from Griffondor. " Harry glared at his much-hated professor. " Yes sir" He quickly climbed up the stairs and ran to his dorms under his invisibility cloak, Sleeping draught tightly in his hand. He slipped into bed and waited for sleep to come to him. What a dreadful night.


	3. True loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go for chapter 3  
> Tell me if you like it? what do you think will happen?  
> the kudos are really motivating thank you!

"My lord" Severus Snape bowed down to the Dark Lord standing proudly in the Malfoy's private living room. "Severuss, the Dark Lord hissed, what news do you have for me. I hope it is important for you to dare disturb me at such important times." His burning red eyes settled on the professor below him.

"My Lord, I have come with very important news. Dumbledore is planning. It also relates to the prophecy. " he paused, waiting to be allowed to continue. With a nod of Voldemort, he carried on " Dumbledore has found out about horcruxes, he believes they are yours. He has already destroyed two. One is a diary that Potter destroyed in his second year, and the second is a ring."

Voldemort suddenly grabbed Snape by the throat and forced him to meet his eyes. " Legitimen" .Voldemort tore through Snape's mind, not bothering to know if it was hurting his spy or not. Snape being used to his master's doubting what his followers said, didn't oppose any resistance. He didn't truly obey neither Dumbledore or Voldemort. His loyalty was with Harry ever since he promised Lily to protect her son at any cost. Dumbledore planning on killing the boy had made him finally chose his side. He would do whatever it took for Harry to be safe. Always.

Voldemort examined the meeting that Snape was talking about. Dumbledore appeared in front of him " Tom has found a way to make himself immortal Severus. He had made Horcruxes. Dumbledore gestured toward the diary and the ring on his desk. Two have already been destroyed, not without difficulty. The headmaster lifts up his cursed arm, which was slowly deteriorating. The curse was slowly crawling in his system, leaving a black rotten trace on the wrinkled skin. I had believed they would be only six. But he has happened to make a seventh; On the night Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Young Harry, on the night Lilly and James Potter died. You see Severus, when the killing curse rebounded, a part of Voldemort's soul broke from the original and went to find a recipient. It went into the only living thing in the room."

"No, Snape said in horror, you can't mean the boy is a horcruxes!" Dumbledore eyes narrowed " why do you think young Harry can speak pasthletongue, his connection with Voldemort, the visions he gets. When Tom performed the unforgettable curse, his magic must have activated the ritual to create a horcruxe. A piece of Voldemort lives inside him."

Snape's thoughts rushed, trying to find a solution. " How do we get it out of him?" Dumbledore sighted, as if he had expected the question. " The only way to destroy a horcruxe is to destroy its vessel with it. Now, I have a mission for you Severus. A mission you must oblige to, as it is a major part for us to win the war. I want you to tell Harry, but only at the right time, when Tom is at it's weakest, that he must die from his nemesis hand."

Snape looked like he hadn't hear anything more absurd in his whole life. He simply couldn't believe his ears, he couldn't believe was the old fool was telling him. " So the boy must die? And you want me to tell him myself. I've spent my whole life protecting him, and you want me to announce to him that he must die? YOU were supposed to protect the boy; this is why I joined you. And you are going to give bloody Harry Potter on a silver plate to the Dark Lord! How dare you! "

"It is a sacrifice that must be made for the greater good Severus. It must be Voldemort himself that kills him. You must tell Harry when Voldemort is at its weakest. Once it is done Voldemort will be mortal once again. Do it for Lily. Severus shivered at the mention of his deceased best friend. The old fool always used her to get what he wanted from him. Lily would have wanted her son to be a hero for the war" Dumbledore didn't look like he regretted anything. He was content to have found a solution to get rid of the Dark Lord. He simply didn't care that Harry Potter had to die in the process.

" You've raised him his whole life like a pig to slaughter. Just so he could die at the right moment!" Snape growled at the headmaster.

Voldemort stepped out of Snape's mind. He was livid, enraged that the dumb old wizard had tried to make him kill a part of himself. What a fool he had been. His arch-enemy was actually a bearer of his soul. And he had tried to kill him. This changed all his plans. "Does the boy know Severus? Did you tell him?" His eyes were deadly. " No, my Lord, I came as soon as the meeting was over" 

Voldemort started pacing. He needed to get his horcruxe safe. That was his priority. He might even manage to make Harry join him. The boy, was an amazing wizard, not as strong as himself, but very strong indeed. Yes, this might even help him win the war. Oh, how the light would weaken once they learned their hero joined the Dark Lord. He would help Harry get revenge on Dumbledore for what he had done to both of them. He knew from possessing Harry and reading his mind that the young boy's life had been miserable, mostly due to Dumbledore and his supposed "friends". Yes, Harry would accept his offer, he would rule with him.

The Dark Lord turned to his servant. " Severus, I want you to return to Hogwarts. I will find a way to retrieve young Harry as quick as possible. I want you to keep spying on Dumbledore and his order. Do also keep an eye on Harry, keep him safe. He is now the most precious thing in the world. Protect him Severus, this is an order. If you fail, they will be deadly consequences. Go now" Snape bowed down to his Lord and apparated to Hogwarts. 

Voldemort hissed at Nagini to come with him. He apparated to his office. He had a war and rescue to prepare.


	4. A deserved apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm sorry this took so long, but I made quite a long chapter to compensate for the delay. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it, I'm quite happy with it.  
> Good reading

The griffondors and Slytherins entered the potion class for their Friday two hour lesson. Harry sat down exhausted next to Ron, while Hermione sat on his right side at another desk. Harry gently closed his eyes, trying to grab the strength to go through their last lesson of the day.  
Once again, he hadn't done much sleeping this past week. He was haunted too much by the lifeless body of Cedric Gregory coming out of his cauldron, and the dark lord impulsive tantrums. Not without forgetting that Snape was supposed to give them back their essays on veritaserum. He had to deal with Hermione's constant worrying that she would fail, even though she knew she probably got the best grade in the class. 

Ron poked at him harshly and started talking to him with his mouth still full from his chocolate biscuit about the upcoming quidditch match this Sunday. Harry really couldn't care less. He was drained and just wanted to sleep peacefully. thankfully, he had managed to learn concealing charms; it wasn't particularly strong, a strong teacher would see the spell on him, but a student wouldn't notice the beating scars, the dark circles and the bloody words carved into his skin. 

The door bursted open suddenly and the quick taping sound of shoes followed their way to the front of the class. The potion master piercing glare stopped on every single student in his class, stopping a little longer on Harry. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the professor started in a deep voice, enunciating every syllable of his words. " Today, we will spend the class correcting your essays. I would have prefered going over them in 15 minutes, but since some of you seem to not have the ability to understand simple brewing techniques, I am afraid I will have to waste my time, once again, teaching the basics to the incompetent fools you are."  
He started handing over the papers with disapproval in his voice every time he spoke a name. "Mrs Granger, despite not being incorrect, you copied word for word the information form the book Potions and it's essentials. If I wanted information like you presented, I would have gone to read the book. I expect better next time." He handed her her grade with a B- in red ink at the top of the page. He then turned around looking at his papers.  
" Ah! Mr Potter, well when I thought your essay skills couldn't get worse, you always manage to exceed my expectations. I haven't seen something as bad as this in my whole career. And Merlin knows I've encountered bad things." He sneered and handed the paper to the boy who just sighted, expecting no praise from such a cold man. " Detention after class with me, tonight at 8. Do not be late. " 

Harry looked up at his professor with soulless eyes and said in a weak voice " yes sir..." Snape narrowed his eyes as the boy hadn't burst out in anger at his over the top punishment. The boy looked perfectly healthy, but his eyes reflected all the pain and desperation that clung to him like death depended on it. Harry couldn't care about it, it was just another detention to eternize his day. The class passed slowly while the professor corrected the piteous essays. 

The golden trio made its way to the great hall for dinner. Harry's feet dragged onto the floor, knowing he would be forced to eat more than he could as Ginny would stuff food onto his plate. Hermione was infuriated. She was scolding Harry for her essay, telling him how he should get his life together, otherwise, he would never pass the year.  
She elbowed Ron on the side so that he would take her side and proceed to abuse Harry even deeper. " Mione, it's just one test, I'll do better next time." Hermione glared at him "No it is not just one test you idiot. If you stopped lamenting yourself already. You're really annoying. I get it, you were traumatised because of the accident that happened in the maze. Now you need to get over it! It's just one guy, many dies, but doesn't mean it's the end of the world!" Harry replied getting angry " it wasn't an accident! You-know-who killed him and came back!"  
Hermione puffed " oh stop always wanting to be the centre of attention! You know it's a lie. You were in shock, ok, doesn't mean you need to invent lies to take profit of the death of someone. People are starting to get seriously annoyed with your lies, imagine what they could say if you keep up like that. What would others think of us? We don't want to be called liars just because we stay with you! So start being normal again, geez, it's not that hard." 

Harry was bemused " So know you care about what others think? I know what I saw ok! And I'm not trying to be the centre of attention, you know I hate that!" Ron laughed dryly at Harry's words. " OK mate, stopped being a faggot, you're being too dramatic." 

Having both his best friends turned against him hurt. Nobody wanted to believe him. First, it was all the Griffondors who menaced Harry, but Hermione and Ron had stayed with him nevertheless. And Ron kept calling him a faggot ever since he had told them that he was gay. He should have kept quiet, Ron said it was abnormal and called him a freak. He said guys who have any attraction to other guys should rot in hell, and that it was probably because he would turn out gay that his parents had prefered to die. Harry had been infuriated at Ron's words. Hermione had just brushed it off and said it was probably just a phase and that it would pass, which Ron had agreed to. The next day, they had both acted like nothing happened. 

The golden boy felt betrayed. His avada kedevra eyes were shining with hurt distress. They didn't care about how Harry felt, just what his fame would bring to them. He had seen many signs of it, on many occasions, but he had brushed the warnings aside. However, now, he truly realised that they weren't really his friends. 

They both passed ahead of him and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. Harry decided he had enough of them. Luna, sensing the distress in Harry, through the fairies, waved at him with a sweet friendly smile. He made a small smile back and walked to sit next to her. Neville was in front of her and happily greeted him with a "Hey Harry!", "Hey, Neville" Harry grinned. These two had never judged him and always accepted him for who he was. He should have hung out with them from the beginning. 

He heard Hermione's squealing voice "Oh Harry, why do are you always getting offended by everything". He shut her voice complaining about him out and concentrated on Luna and Neville's conversation. " What are you talking about?" he asked amiably. Neville responded to him " We're discussing what Luna could write about thestrals." Luna added while looking at Neville with affection " They are misunderstood creatures because they are_" _different, Harry finished" They started to discuss the matter.

 

"Ok, I have to go, I have detention with Snape." He grimaced and got up from the table. "Good luck, see you later" they both responded. Harry walked quickly back to his door, in order to drop off his textbooks. He then walked as slowly as he could to the dungeons, avoiding on the way Hermione and Ron who were waiting for him on the stairs. At 7:57, he knocked twice on the wooden door which he had memorised by all the detention he had spent in this classroom.  
A deep "enter" resonated, and he opened the door cautiously and entered fully when the professor nodded. He turned around to close the door when the teacher said: "You are three minutes early, I am impressed." The potion master had risen from his chair and sat on the edge at the front of his desk.  
Harry smirked slightly saying "Well I always manage to exceed your expectations don't I" The lips of the professor twitched into an annoyed small curve. "Indeed.If only you had such motivation for your potions essays Potter. Sit Potter, I have to talk to you about something." He summoned a comfy looking couch and motioned for Harry to sit. Harry advanced and sat down, intrigued by what the professor could tell him. 

Harry watched his professor as himself grabbed a chair and sat down in front of him. Snape started in a low voice while staring straight into Harry's green eyes. " This concerns your occulmentary lessons. It will take place three times a week: Monday and Thursday at 8 pm, and Sunday at 6 am. Are you good with these times?"  
Harry nodded, he wasn't thrilled about the early Sunday morning, but Snape was indeed giving up his time to teach him. "Good, Snape continued, You are not to tell anyone about these lessons except maybe one or two people you trust. However, do know that the more people know about you, the more they are dangerous or can be endangered." Harry thought about Luna and Neville, they had both accepted him, and after telling him how he felt, they had supported him and asked him to stay with them. He smiled and nodded again. Wouldn't that make Snape dangerous, by crushing into his mind?  
Snape sneered thinking about The golden trio. " In these lessons, I will try and penetrate your mind, you must attempt to resist. I suggest that you prepare yourself as you probably do not have any defence at the beginning, so it might hurt. However, with effort and perseverance, you can succeed to a high level. I am quite a master of occulmentary, so I can provide you with advice that could save your life. I except hard work. Am I understood, Potter?" Harry grimaced at the thought of Snape invading his privacy and seeing his deepest memories. He would have to work extra hard as he didn't want in any way anybody discovering his fears, his beating and many other things. "Yes sir" he whispered. Snape's eyes narrowed at the fear he could fear in the boy but ignored it. He had something more important that intrigued him.

"Good. Now. Mr Potter, can I know why you have four, no five concealing charms on you?" Harry tensed up immediately. Maybe he should just wave it off? "Sir? " I'm not sure what you are talki_" "Do not take me for an imbecile Potter. I am sure of what I say and i'm also sure you know exactly what I'm talking about. his voice softened a little, why do you wear concealing charms? Is there something you want to hide?"  
Harry's eyes went without him noticing to the door. He wanted to run out of the room and not have to confront the potion master. "Just a few scratches I don't want others to worry about." He smiled weakly, " my friend over-exaggerate everything, so I prefer to hide them temporarily". The potions master was anything but convinced. What was the young man hiding? He could understand using one for small scratchings, but they were five charms. Even him didn't use that many charms when he got hurt during battles.  
It was probably the boy wanting to get attention from the staff. Well he could use the boy's words to his advantage, he wasn't the spy who acted on both sides for anything. "Well, Mr Potter, if it is just for minor scratches, would you mind me taking a look so I could heal them. That way you don't have to waste magic and can focus on something else, for example, potion essays or occulmentary."  
Harry blanched at the words. In no way would he show his scars to the professor. He would rather die than to expose himself like that, so weak. "I don't need healing, sir, it's really nothing." Harry blurted out the words, trying to sound convincing. " what do you want me to do this detention, sir?" He hoped he could change the subject and quickly get this detention over with. Merlin, it had only been 15 mins! The Potions master smirked, noticing the boy check the clock. His instincts were right, it was more important than a few minor injuries. Snape frowned. How bad could they be for the boy to be so afraid? " The only thing you will be doing this detention is take off these charms and let me heal you. You will not be going out before you achieve this. Despite your terrible lying skills, it is my responsibility that all my student stay safe, even if sometimes I wish I could have chosen another job" 

Harry stared straight into the onyx eyes. Should he run away screaming, fly out of the window or let the teacher that hated him since day one look at his most personal injuries? Harry definitely didn't like the last option, and since they were in the donjons they were no windows, he would have to take the run. He prepared his legs, crouching a bit for the sprint. He could feel the adrenaline going through his veins little by little. He bounced off his feets and nearly passed by Snape when the potion master grabbed his arm and brought him on the floor at his feets.  
Harry was too weak to escape the grip. Harry shut his eyes at the force of his body collapsing on the hard floor. "By trying to run away from your one-hour detention, you just earned yourself another hour following this one." Harry knew he wouldn't escape. Harry whispered in pasthelongue " Fuck you".  
Snape raised an eyebrow but since he couldn't understand, ignored the comment. "Now, Mr Potter, can I let you up or are you going to run away again? Or I could easily petrify you on your chair and invade your mind to see what you are protecting." Harry nodded humiliated. "But before I let you up, I need you to take off these charms." "Fuck you." This time Harry said it in English. Snape picked him up and shoved him back forcefully on the floor, a gasp of pain escaping Harry's lips. "Take them off Potter. Now." His voice was now quiet but deadly. 

Harry admitted defeat. His slowly cast them off one by one, revealing the cuts, and scars on his arms. On his left hand, which was gripping the arm pinning him down were bloody dripping words "I will not tell lies".  
Deep dark circles from the nightmares excavated under his bright intelligent eyes. His lips were bleeding from sinking his teeth into when he stressed. Snape's eyes opened widely. He had not expected that. He released his grip and pulled Potter up, who had his eyes looking at the floor. Seeing a scar that ran from his neck to under his robes, Snape said in a cold monotonous voice. " Take your shirt off Potter." Harry blushed heavily.  
What the bloody hell? Snape growled, " no Mr Potter, I am not interested in seeing you naked, I'm a teacher for god sake. I only want you to take off your shirt so that I can see the full damages of these... minor scratches." Harry relaxed but didn't let his guard down" can't you do it with the shirt on?" he asked desperately. Snape rolled his eyes at the pudor of the young man. " I may be a potion master but I am in no way a healer as talented enough to heal injuries without seeing them". Harry grumbled, but took off his shirt as slowly as possible. 

Snape stared with bulging eyes. Scars ran all around the boy's torso. Cutting trail looking like it came from hot knifes dragged across his stomach. The boy's shoulders were invaded with belt scars. His back wasn't any better.  
Snape who was used to conceal his emotions, could suppress the fury he felt inside him. Potter was just a boy! How can anybody be so cruel to a child? Harry lowered his head, ashamed. He felt vulnerable being exposed in front of his teacher. His hands were clutching the shirt so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Snape saw the pain in the boy's eyes and felt guilty. He knew what the boy had probably been through. Abuse, beating, pain, Merlin he knew it all. His drunken father had reminded him enough how much of an unwanted creature he was. The professor placed a soothing hand on Harry's shoulder.  
Harry's face went up with a troubled smile. "Who did this to you?" Snape asked, his voice was silky but the meaning was murderous. He would make them pay. Whoever it was, they would pay. He would make sure of it personally. Harry looked at him scared. What would do man do if he told him? Probably laugh at him. Snape pressed lightly on his shoulder. He mentioned to the boy to sit back on the couch and sat down too, this time next to him. He would protect Harry at any cost. He knew that he had grown attached to the boy over the years. He had always wanted to raise up Harry when he heard of Lily'sdeath. In fact, he was mentioned as second on the will of Lilly Potter as a guardian for young Harry.  
Only, Dumbledore had convinced Severus to let him deal with the boy. He had told Severus that the boy would be protected and safe until he came into the wizarding world. He had been wrong. He had been wrong to believe the old fool of a man. Harry must be physically and mentally hurt. The scar spoke for themsleves. The boy had not been loved and well taken care off like Albus had said. No, he had been abused, beaten severely. He had to gain Harry's trust. Severus Snape was a man of his words and honour. he knew he would always, always, protect the boy. Looking into his eyes, he said. "Potter, I know I am probably not the one you trust the most, but nevertheless, I need you to put your care in me.  
You have been hurt in ways that are being accepted. Do not conceal your emotions. Well not now at least. We have never been able to understand each other. We have always searched each other flaws. God, Potter, Harry, let me understand. Show me how to understand." 

Harry looked bemused. He searched in the older man's eyes for mockery, but for once, only found sincerity. Despite there rivalry, Harry had constantly had deep respect for the man in front of him. The man could be mean, yes, but he was honourable nevertheless. Still, he needed confirmation that Snape was trustworthy. " And what tells me you won't stab me in the back afterwards?" 

He expected the potion master to snap at him, but instead, Snape calming explained to him " Potter, I can be mean, my tongue my hold deadly words, but in no way would I mock you for what has happened to you. I- I care for you, Potter. I know I have never showed it, but I am not lying. I apologise for all the wrong I have done to you, even if my actions are not pardonable.I have tried to protect you to the best of my abilities for the past 16 years. If I could, I would have tried to be your magical guardian. I want you to trust me Potter. Unlike what it seems, I know what you have been through. I could understand what others won't relate to. I promised my loyalty to you since the day your mother died. I will not betray your trust. So please, trust me." A singular tear had rolled down his high cheekbones. He wanted the boy to trust him. He needed to be able to be here for the boy. 

Harry felt like crying too. Never had he heard such comforting words. Snape had apologized. Merlin, Harry had always wanted to get along with the professor. He didn't know why, but he felt connected to the man. He couldn't see it, but a red thread connected both their pinky finger, forming an unbreakable bond. A bond of trust. 

 

"Petunia and Vernon ,Sir. And Dudley when he felt up for some Harry hunting." Harry said. Snape eyes glimmered. So his horrible uncle and aunt had abused the boy. Harry had spent his whole life with abusive relatives. He would get the boy out of it. Harry would never return to their home again, he swore in it. "Professor?" Harry called, looking at the man who seemed to be drowning in thoughts.  
Snape brought his attention back to the young man. " I would like to propose a truce. I accept your apologies. Now, will you accept mine? I know I have been a horrible student since day one, i've only succeeded into making your life a living hell. I'm sorry. But I also want you to know, even if it doesn't look like it, I have great respect for you. I do not know you personally, but I know all you have done for my mother and I. I know you risk your life every second as a spy. I know you always save me in the end. And I am very grateful for that. I would like a truce, because I think we do not need to be enemies. I want to trust you, professor. But I also want you to trust me. " Snape couldn't help himself, he hugged the golden boy tightly into his arms, shaking under the shock.  
In a raspy voice, he whispered " I accept" He backed away and smiled. It was one of his rare true smiles. Harry was filled with joy. " Call me Severus, I think that's a good start." Harry smile broaden " Call me Harry then, Severus." Severus spoke slowly " Harry". They both looked at each other and smiled. It felt so weird calling each other by their last name. The thread connecting them glowed a bright red, showing the connection had tightened between the two. They had so much to understand about each other. 

 

Up in his hight tower. An old headmaster was pacing in his room. He smirked nastily. That would be fun. Tom would fall for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it!?  
> Thank you all for the kudos and the comments, it really motivates me.  
> What do you think Dumbledore is going to do?  
> Voldemort will start to get to Harry in the next chapter. I hope you like the father-like Snape. I always wanted them to get along.


	5. Get out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there,  
> here is chapter 5, I am quite happy with how it turned out.  
> Thank you so much for all the nice comments, it really motivates me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Voldemort was pacing in his room, waiting for Lucius to arrive. Since the news that Severus had brought to him, he had only thought of ways to get his precious horcruxe to him. He wanted Dumbledore to pay for his crimes even more. The old fool had tried to make him kill his own horcruxe. And he had already destroyed two of them. He has thought of many stratagems, but only one of them could be potentially good. 

He wondered if the young boy had any inheritance that they could use to their advances. Harry had been raised up by muggles, so he probably didn't know he could get an inheritance test. Normally, it would be the job of his magical guardian to do so, but he was pretty sure the old man never bothered to make Harry acknowledge his own power. 

Who knows what the old git could have done? With the help of Severus, they could be able to get to protect Harry further if he had any way of magical protection. The boy came from a mix a generation, which means he could have inherited many different power. He needed Lucius to know if Harry was now considered an adult as the boy did participate in the tri-wizard tournament. 

 

He could use his mind bond with the boy to convince him that the light was not safe for him. It would probably take time, as Dumbledore had probably damaged the boy already. But he would succeed. He was immortal, after all, he had the time to convince the boy. And for the time being, Severus would keep the boy safe and train him. After that, together they would rule the wizarding world. 

Now you might think the Dark Lord as psychotic, but thanks to the help of a certain potion master, Voldemort had regained nearly all of his sanity. He didn't plan to kill all muggles anymore or didn't act impulsively. No, he was a much calmer, sane dark Lord; which made him much more powerful. 

Yes, he would take revenge on Dumbledore for all the pain he had caused. He would shatter this perfect illusion of the light. After all, it is not as simple as black or white. We all have light and shadows in ourselves, just with different proportions. 

 

\--------------------- Back to Hogwarts---

Snape was in the corner of Umbridges' class. The pink toad had asked him to assist her into her lesson, to, quoted from her, " make the professors of the school understand how a safe, approved by the ministry class should take place." Snape didn't lie; he hated the bitch. Since the welcoming feast, he had detested her squealing voice and her over the top pink clothes. The other professors, even Dumbledore himself seemed to be of his opinion. The women had even dared to come to his class and criticise his every word and actions. 

The bell rang and a crowd of fifth year Slytherins and Griffondors arrived, a look of dread on their faces. Snape wondered what the toad had prepared for her grand-show class. But from the rumour he heard, her lessons were not fascinating.

The potion master spotted Potter walking into the class, trying to get away from Granger and Weasley. Strange he thought.

The boy had his charms up again, Severus could feel them. He had to say he was impressed by the boy's skills. His Charms were quite powerful for a 5th year. Even some adults couldn't attain such a level. He wondered why the boy hadn't told Dumbledore of the abuse. The headmaster could surely have done something about these muggles. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Merlin, Albus probably knew about it. He didn't care about sacrificing Harry for the greater good. He wouldn't have bothered to change Harry's home. No, he would have probably encouraged it. Severus growled inside him. 

Harry sat down, trying to ignore the horrible ranting from Hermione and Ron. He was trapped between the two of them; Hermione on his right, while Ron was on his left. He took out his beginner defence against the dark arts book, parchment and a quill. Hopefully, the class would pass quickly and he would not get into trouble this time. He felt eyes burning on his back, so he tilted his head a little backward. Harry's eyes opened a little as he spotted Snape looking at him. 

The man nodded politely to him, and Harry did the same. He was truly glad they had finally agreed to a peace treaty. The man was even preparing special healing potions for him. 

Harry' head tingled which caused him to frown. The bitc- professor Umbridge cleared her voice and waited for silence to settle. She put her hand together and with a sickly-cheerful voice started "Welcome, my dear students, to today's defence against the dark art classes. Today, we are accompanied by Professor Snape who has agreed to see how you great student can achieve great knowledge in the safety of a Ministry-approved course." She looked at each and every student, smiling bigger than the Cheshire cat. Well, her office was full of these horrors. 

"Today, I will be asking questions about the text I gave you for homework to read. I hope you all did? Great. Now, who can tell me_" 

Harry really tried to stay focused, but the women had already lost him. How would studying a dumb book help him in defeating Voldemort? Harry groaned lightly when he felt a sharp pull in his head. He would need to go to the infirmary after this if it worsened. 

"very good, a vampire cannot hurt you as long as you stay away from them. Twenty points to Griffondor, Mrs Granger." Harry sighed, the red hair was drowning in her arrogance. Its as if her attitude was screaming look at me! I know everything in this whole universe while you don't, you peasant. 

Harry was disappointed that Umbridge had chosen the dark arts. He actually enjoyed the subject, and though he wouldn't tell a soul, he was actually quite attracted to them. He wasn't the innocent young man everyone thought he was. At night, he usually sneaked out of his room and headed down to the chamber of secrets. The previous resident had left a cosy place, where a library full of books on them rested. Even some were ancient books in parseltongue. He really wanted to go down there now, not be trapped inside this pathetic classero-

"Mr Potter!" Umbridge screamed. Shit, he had lost himself in his thoughts. " yes? " "Detention! tonight for not paying attention. My office, 8 o'clock." She looked pleased. " yes mam."

Harry didn't really care. He just had to breathe for her to give him detention anyways. 

"Ha-... ry.." Harry shot his head straight up. Hearing nothing, he looked around.Hermione looked at her questioningly. He looked back ahead. Was he imagining things? 

"My dear Harry Potter." Harry frowned. He jutted his head around again. Nobody. From the back of the class, Severus glanced at Harry. What was the boy searching? 

"I'm in your head, my dear." A deep chuckle spread throughout his whole body, trembling happily. Harry's face blanched. Vol- Voldemort! He was in his head, in his thoughts. Quickly, he should try to occulment. "Now I won't hurt you. " Like shit, he won't! "YOU killed my parents and have been trying to the same with me since then. You think I'll believe that?" Harry responded in his head. 

Harry could feel the dark lord sight. What a strange feeling. "Things have changed. I have come across new information, and I do no longer have the desire to hurt you, my dear. Quite the opposite actually. I want to protect you." Harry was flabbergasted. Did the snake-face really think that he would believe him? Oh, nothing more normal than Voldermort suddenly changing his psychopathic- killing urges to a sweet sentiment of safety. He wasn't that naive. 

Harry sneered. "Yeah, of course, and my name is Jesus. " He swore he could feel Voldemort frown. "Jesus?" Harry rolled his eyes. " Jesus, it's like the muggle for Merlin. You know he's supposed to be God. I thought you were raised in the muggle world?" "Oh as in the Christ. Well, I do not bother with muggle expression nowadays. That aside, would you mind listening to me while I explain myself?" 

Harry shivered. He had nearly forgotten who he was talking to; a murderer. He had gone and explained muggle references to him! He needed to force him out of his head, and quickly. "No! Get out!" He screamed. 

Suddenly, he could feel every person in the room staring at him. Umbridge turned around and said in a low voice " I bed your pardon?" Harry blushed to the root of his hair. He had screamed aloud. He quickly picked up his stuff, murmured a sorry professor and barged out of the room. 

He hadn't noticed black robes swooping behind him. "Get out of my head. Get out now!" he hissed in Parseltongue. "Harry, please call down and listen to me. I only wan-" "No shut it. I don't want to hear your menaces to kill me or anything of the sort. For once, leave me alone!" Voldemort tried again to call him but Harry was blocking him with all his might. 

Snape watched as the boy fell to his knees while hissing loudly something the potion master couldn't understand. His eyes frowned into worry as he heard the boy hyperventilating. He needed to help him. 

The professor approached Harry and caught firmly his shoulders while pressing a hand on his back. "Potter? Potter, follow my voice." Harry was shaking and still saying over and over " get out, get out, get out..." 

He finally felt someone calling to him and looked up to meet concerned onyx eyes. "Potter, breathe in. Out. That's it, follow my voice." Harry hadn't realised he had stopped breathing. He still felt a twinging presence in the back of his head. 

Snape asked without sharpness " What happened Harry?" Harry felt tears of fear drip down his cheeks. He hadn't realised either when he had started crying. "Voldemort" Harry whispered in a broken voice. 

Harry didn't have the time to see Severus's eyes open wide. 

Suddenly the professor became blurry and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I quite like the mind link Voldemort and our saviour has, so I will be using it quite a lot in future chapters.  
> What do you think Voldemort will try to do next to approach Harry? Will he be using Severus? 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the nice comments, it really motivates me.   
> Have a nice day.


	6. The horrid reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there.  
> Chapter 6 is finally done being re-edited, thanks to my wonderful little Raven Emma. (OmmaMiep)   
> Honestly, she had made this way better, the flow has improved so much and it just generally brings the chapter up a notch, I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do. Please feel free to comment and acknowledge her hard work.   
> I have added a lot more description, so I hope you will like it.   
> On this, enjoy the chap!

The blackness slowly dissipated. Harry slowly opened his eyes and found himself in his usual bed at the infirmary. Despite the pain that usually accompanied him to this place, he found it comforting. The soft white sheets impregnated with a settle smell of lavender calmed him. The quietness that reigned allowed him to arrange his confused thoughts, and he knew that he would be left alone if needed. He made so many trips there that Madame Pomfrey had attributed him his own special bed. 

Sometimes, he wished he could stay here forever, away from the trouble of life, surrounded only by calm and peace.

He turned his head slightly, wanting to know how he had injured himself again, when he was grabbed fiercely and shoved into brown bushy hair. 

"Harry! You're awake!"

"Ms. Granger, let the boy breathe" sighed Madame Pomfrey. 

Hermione retreated backwards and put her hands on her hips with an expression of a scornful mother. She looked angry and as proud as a peacock. His other red-haired best friend was sitting next to her, stuffing his mouth with sticky jelly beans, leaving the tips of his finger cherry red, lemon yellow and olive green.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How dare you give us this fright! If you weren't feeling well, you should have told us. You always keep stuff to yourself, why do you always make us worry!?" 

Ron was sitting next to her, fixing Harry with a deadly glare. 

"You didn't have to make a scene in class, you know. You should have told us. It's not because you're a fairy that means you have to act so dramatic." 

“Harry, we could understand you know, if you would let us.” Hermione scolded. “I know you’re not that intelligent, and even if you didn’t tell us because you were mad about me telling you how you should act in class, you should have still told us so we could have warned Dumbledore.”

“Yeah mate, why are you always playing the victim? ‘Mione only told you what is right and good for you,” Ron said, still with a scowl on his face.

The accusations and humiliation continued on and on. How could they be so careless? The two Gryffindors thought they were reprimanding Harry for scaring them, but all Severus could see in the corner or the room were their own selfish needs. Needs of feeling superior. Needs of humiliating the golden boy.

The young boy looked miserable. He was glaring down at his pale hands who were clenching the white sheets. His knuckles had turned white from the pressure. 

The two supposed ‘friends’ hadn't asked him what he wanted or how he was feeling. They were only blaming him for being ill. How could Ron and Hermione neglect Harry to that extent? Couldn’t they see they were hurting the boy? Severus knew he hadn’t had much experience with friendship himself, but he was a spy. A spy observed, and friends never acted that way. The potion master waited a few minutes, and when the ranting didn't stop, he decided he had enough. 

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley," Severus said, his voice soft and murderous. "Leave Mr. Potter alone, he needs some rest, and I can assure you that your presence is not welcomed." 

Ron was furious, that git had no right to come here! That disgusting Death Eater was probably planning to take Harry to Voldemort once his friend was alone. Then he would kiss the filthy ends of Voldemort robes, waiting to be praised like a dog. "YOU!” He screamed, seething, “You did this, didn't you? Get away from my best friend! You probably poisoned him yourself, you slimy Death Eater." 

Madam Pomfrey gasped but Severus merely raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. 

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for arrogance and detention tonight with Mr. Filch for insulting a professor, Mr. Weasley."

Ron stood up, his fists clenched, ready to hit the potion master, all the while Hermione tried to protest. "That's unfair professor!" She exclaimed, but Severus didn’t even spare her a glance. She glared at him. The git had no right order them around. Dumbledore had told them they were special and that they would soon be heroes! 

"Ron," Harry whispered. It was the first thing the boy had said since he had woken up. The name almost sounded like a plea, like he wanted the red-head to finally listen to him.

Severus saw the hurt in Harry’s bright green eyes and it saddened him. The boy had lived a painful life, and now even his so-called ‘best friends’ didn't even acknowledge him. 

The two annoying Gryffindors kept arguing, Ron with Severus and Hermione with Harry. The red-head kept insulting the professor, his face turning as red as his hair until Severus wasn’t sure if he would be able to differentiate the two soon. 

"THAT’S ENOUGH!" Harry roared, effectively stopping the loud confrontations. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. Harry took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. He stared at his friends, power radiating from him as he spoke softly but surely, "Ron, Hermione, I want you to leave."

"But Harr-" The brunette looked as if she was going to start her rant again, but Harry cut her off.

"No! For once in my life, I want you to listen to me. I don't care about your grades Hermione, or how you think that reading a book means that you are superior to others.” He turned to look at Ron. “Ron, I don't care about Quidditch or how you want me to go out with your stupid sister.”

“Hermione, I don't give a fuck about you trying to guide me the ‘right way’ as if you were my mother. And as Ron keeps fucking telling me all the time, she's dead, and you're not my mother. I don't care if any of you don't want to accept my sexuality, I don't need the approval of two idiots. You have no right whatsoever to order me around and tell me how to live my life. You have no right to pester me all day with your fucking accusations and guilt tripping. You are to leave me alone and get out of this bloody infirmary RIGHT, NOW."

Harry gasped, running out of air. This wasn't even near to what he wanted to tell them, but it was already plenty. Harry glared at them, but his eyes were not his normal, sweet eyes. No, these were eyes full of anger. Eyes the colour of the killing curse. The rage, the distress, the pain, everything he had repressed exploded into his words, letting some of the tension drain from his body. Ron and Hermione both trembled, feeling the danger crawling down their spines. Harry radiated power, and it was full of anger and menace.

Even Severus shuddered a little. Where did the boy store such great power? How did the boy have so much power, was the actual question? If this was the amount he stored at such a young age, he would easily be able to surpass Dumbledore himself when he was older!

Severus cleared his throat. "I think Mr. Potter has made his desires quite clear. Now leave. And no complaining, otherwise I will give you a week’s worth of detention," He drawled in a low voice, breaking the ice and tension in the room.

The two thoroughly chastised members of the golden trio ran out as fast as they could, choosing to continue their rant another day. Severus was glad that the two dunderheads had at least a small amount of common sense.

Severus sighed heavily, conjured a chair for himself and sat next to Harry. 

The young boy was still trying to catch his breath, his emotions quickly calming as the two responsible for it were now gone. "Thank you," he whispered. 

Severus smiled softly. "You’re welcome Harry, even though you did most of the work for me. Are you all right? That was quite the confession." Severus gently took Harry's shaking hand and rubbed soft circles with his thumb, trying to soothe him. 

"I'm alright I guess. ... It feels good to let it out." Harry smiled too. He looked up at Severus who was observing him with amusement. The two men chuckled softly.   
"Harry, I want you to know something. I didn't realise things were going so wrong with your ‘friends’. To be honest, I believe I was as blind to many more things."

"I’ve forgiven you for a while, haven’t I already told you this Severus? You’ve made mistakes just like everyone else, and you have long since made up for them." Harry smiled shyly.  
Severus’ mouth turned up slightly. "Yes, and for that I am grateful, you are far too kind Harry. But I wanted you to know, that if you ever need someone to confide in, even if I am not the best choice, I will be here for you. Those two, just like everybody else in this world should never treat you like that. Especially if you give them the privilege of being your friend."

Harry’s heart skipped a beat and his looked straight into the piercing black eyes. He searched for a trace of mockery or lies, but when he didn’t find anything of the sort, he was shocked into tears. He hadn’t realised until then but he needed to hear those words. How much he needed Severus. Severus didn’t call him a freak, he didn’t call him unworthy. He said he deserved to be well treated. Merlin, how lucky he was to have Severus Snape watch over him. The potion master, seeing how deeply his words had affected the boy, stroked calloused, potion stained fingers through Harry’s messy black hair. 

"Thank- thank you,” Harry whispered tearfully. “I really appreciate that. The same goes for you by the way. I know I'm just a brat in your eyes, but I understand more than you might realise."  
Severus sighed "I don’t see you as a child, I know you were forced to grow up way too soon. But thank you. I will come to you if I find myself in distress."

Harry had never felt this before, but he supposed that this was what feeling safe and protected felt like. He felt safer that he ever had before, just sitting next to Severus, doing nothing but talking while his hand was firmly holding Severus’. The professor he once despised was here sitting beside him, simply comforting him when Harry needed it most. Severus wasn’t screaming at him or accusing him. It felt good to feel cared for. Even if their truce was recent, their relationship had already improved drastically.

A tremor made its way through Severus’ arm, followed by a sharp twinge. His Dark Mark shone with a gloomy glow and Severus felt a painful burning sensation on his arm. He hissed in pain, withdrawing his hand from Harry’s. Harry's eyes filled with concern, and after noticing the way his new companion was gripping his arm, he had an inkling he knew what was going on.   
"It- It's Voldemort, isn't it?" He asked uncertainly. 

"Don't say his name!" Severus sneered. Harry whimpered and put his arms around his legs, making himself as small as possible. Severus regretted his words immediately and cursed his sharp tongue. Sensing the fear in the boy, Severus added delicately, “I’m sorry Harry, but to us Death Eaters, if we say his name, we are punished.” Severus shivered at the thought of previous colleagues who had suffered from the Dark's Lord wand. “But yes, it is Him, so I am afraid I will have to go."

Severus got up quickly, not wanting to keep his Lord waiting. As he exited, Harry called out to him. "Severus, wait!"

The potion master turned around, waiting for the boy to finish. 

Harry looked straight into his eyes with a concerned and slightly fearful expression on his face. "stay safe," he whispered.

These two words provoked sudden emotion. He looked at the boy who had become precious to him in such a short amount of time. A silver tread slowly stitched and healed some long-dated bruises in his soul.

Snape nodded to the boy and apparated to his quarters. He put on his pitch-black Death Eater robes and metal mask. Once again, he appeared to the Hogwarts gates, and apparated to the Dark Lord’s side. 

\-------Malfoy Manor-------

"My lord." Severus bowed and waited, curious as to why he had been summoned in the middle of the day. Normally, the Dark Lord would wait until the night as he knew the potions master had classes to teach. Voldemort rose from his throne, his black robes swishing from side to side as he almost slithered around the room. He sighted deeply and looked at his Death Eater.

"I don't understand Severus." Voldemort frowned. 

Severus gasped softly and lifted his head, frowning in confusion. He was shocked to say the least. Voldemort never showed his weaknesses to his followers. The only emotion his Lord ever showed was fury or mild contentment. Regaining his sanity sure did cure a lot. 

"My Lord?" 

Voldemort groaned, irritated "You see, I have tried to communicate in civil manners to Harry by using the bond we share. But once in his head, he completely panicked and threw me out. Why?!"  
Severus suppressed a chuckle. Voldemort, The Dark Lord that terrorised millions looked like a frustrated girlfriend. Voldemort shot him the death glare, remembering that this light change didn’t mean the man wasn’t deadly anymore. The potions master cleared his throat nervously. 

No wonder Harry had been so scared, he thought. Having the Dark Lord suddenly on your side and talking to you directly in your head must not be the most pleasant experience.   
"My lord, might I suggest something?" 

Voldemort sat on his throne and motioned with his hand for Severus to continue. The potions master got up and started to walk in circles twisting his hands in concentration. 

"You see, Harry is just a teen. I do not mean to offend you my Lord, but having you come directly talk into his head must be... disturbing. I would suggest a safer approach. A way in which he could have space to think out different possibility without you having direct access to him. Give him a way to feel "safe", because, in his head, he isn't able to run away from you if needed. I would suggest you try and meet him in person. Of course, for that to happen, we would need to get Harry in a secure place, where Dumbledore, the Order and Harry’s ‘friends’ can't disturb you." 

Voldemort didn't comment on Snape using his Harry's first name. He rested his head on one of his hand and thought about the idea. 

"I agree with that idea. However, we do need to find a place. Also, we need you to accompany the boy without the old fool making a fuss."

"Gringotts, my lord? It would give the boy the chance to get his inheritance test like you wanted and also provide a safe place. I am pretty sure Dumbledore would not dare risk to annoy the goblins."

Voldemort thought about it. The goblins and the old fool weren’t on good terms, as Dumbledore had the annoying habit of getting involved on other’s business. This could work.  
"Very well, this Saturday at 4 o’clock. I will make contact with the bank and inform you if any changes occur. Continue to take care of Harry. You may go now Severus, we don't want Dumbledore to wonder what kept you so long."

Content that his idea got accepted, the professor bowed and apparated back to Hogwarts.

\------------Gringotts on Saturday-----------------------

Severus entered the bank followed close by Harry. Thankfully, the place wasn’t very crowded for a Saturday, which was convenient as the ‘Golden Boy’ would have obtained unwanted attention. After all, they wanted to be as discreet as possible, so that a little bird didn’t go report to the headmaster. Or a little bug in the Daily Prophet.

He stopped at in front of one of the marble desks. The goblin was scribbling notes, eyes concentrating on the important looking files. The creature lifted his head slowly, his small piercing eyes glaring at both of them in turn with a hostile smile. 

"May your gold continue to flow," Severus said, while bowing respectfully. 

Instantly, the goblin smiled warmly, revealing rotten teeth. The tension in both men faded as they were no longer under profound scanning. "And your enemies continue to perish. Greetings Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter." Both men nodded at their name. "I suppose it is for the inheritance test? A moment please." 

The goblin went to the back, shuffling his small feet on the pale floor along the way. He then reappeared with another goblin. 

“This is Longclaw, he will be accompanying you to the room where the inheritance test will be taking place,” the first goblin said.

Longclaw, a goblin Severus trusted and knew didn't appreciate Dumbledore, led the two men through a few corridors and into a pretty green room. 

The room was very spacious, with comfy looking sofas, a large table and a few big bookcases. The white sofas blended nicely in the room which was clean and organized, showing how well it was taken care of. A large crystal chandelier was emitting a soft glow on the ocean green walls which gave the environment a warm and genial vibe. In the center of the wooden table, there was a bowl looking like the inside of a shiny seashell waiting for them.

Both men sat in front of Longclaw, who explained to Harry how inheritance test worked. After hearing the rather long list of instructions, Harry pricked his finger and let the crimson liquid pour into the bowl. Soon magic radiated around the bowl, analyzing the owner of the blood. After a few minutes and about 1/3 of a teacup’s worth of blood, a long piece of parchment appeared in Longclaws hand.

The man scanned the parchment quickly, his eyes widening dramatically while reading. He then handed both men the parchment and it started to read itself aloud after a spell  
\----scroll----

Full Name: Harrison James Potter

Parents:   
James Potter  
Lily Potter (née Evans)

Family bonds: Sirius Black  
Family names:

Potter  
Black  
Slytherin  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
Magical Power and abilities:  
Parseltongue  
Horcrux  
Wandless magic  
Strong magical core

Blocks:  
Wandless magic (blocked 75% By Albus Dumbledore)  
Magical core (blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore)  
Compulsion to hate Slytherin House (by Albus Dumbledore)  
Compulsion to feel weak and depressed (by Albus Dumbledore)  
Compulsion to submission (by Albus Dumbledore)  
Compulsion to trust Albus Dumbledore (by Albus Dumbledore)  
Compulsion to act reckless (by Albus Dumbledore)  
Potion ability (blocked by 80% by Albus Dumbledore)  
Compulsion to distrust Slytherin, Severus Snape and the Malfoy family (by Albus Dumbledore)  
Compulsion to feel hatred toward Tom Marvolo Riddle (by Albus Dumbledore)  
Compulsion to feel guilty (by Albus Dumbledore)  
Compulsion to feel attracted to Ginevra Weasley   
Compulsion to trust Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley (by Albus Dumbledore)  
\----end of scroll----

 

Harry was frozen in shock. The results were so horrible that his magic barely kept inside his core. Immense fury took over Harry.   
How dare he?! How dare Dumbledore do such things to him. A man who Harry had trusted. A man who Harry thought was a savior, a father figure, a protector. Was it all a lie? Had his whole life been twisted in order to keep up with the headmaster’s twisted agenda? The headmaster would not get away with this. He had lied to Harry and restrained his abilities. And the one thing Harry hated the most was being lied to. While Harry was starting to plan the man's atrocious murder, Longclaw cleared his throat.   
“I am afraid there is more.”

Harry looked at Severus, making the potion master shiver. The eyes of the boy, they were radiating with power and hatred. Every colour of green possible flashed in his eyes, and his magical aura was making the boy tremble of fury. Severus swallowed hard as he realized how much power the young man held in himself. He feared what was coming next.

Longclaw continued despite the tension in the room. “As Albus Dumbledore was once your magical guardian, he had access to your vaults and properties. Money was given to Hermione Granger, Ronald, Ginevra, and Molly Weasley, The Dudley family and Sirius Black, at a sum of 100 000 gallons a month. In addition, a weekly sum has been withdrawn from Albus Dumbledore for the Order of the Phoenix. Two of the Potter residences are currently being used by the Weasley Family and Albus Dumbledore himself. However, since you are now considered an adult as you entered the tri-wizard tournament, Albus Dumbledore is no longer your magical guardian. You can choose to claim all your titles and seats that Albus Dumbledore has been using, and as I suppose you will wish too, ask for all your property to be given back with tax included.”

Harry silently thanked himself for sitting down as he thought he would have fallen over in shock. It wasn't just Dumbledore. It was everyone! His best friends, the people he thought of as family, even his godfather! They had all lied, betrayed and hurt him. Harry had loved them, so, so much, but his love was not reciprocated. They had all played an act. They probably hated him. After all, he was nothing more than a freak. Harry wasn’t worthy of love. He was a horrible, disgusting, unworthy freak. Harry was a monster. 

That’s why everyone hated him. Because he was a freak, a monster. He was poison. He shouldn’t deserve to have friends, love or affection. His parents had probably died because they didn’t want to live with such a freak. 

Thick tears rolled down his cheeks. Anger, sorrow, heartbreak. He had never hurt this bad. Is hurt horribly. It was his fault, he was a freak. No one wanted him.

Severus also looked as if he wasn't doing well, his eyes flashing as he had never noticed how much the boy truly had been manipulated. 

The potion master turned his head slowly when he heard the heavy sobs, and what he saw broke his heart. 

The usually strong young man was curled up on himself, hugging his knees, looking broken. His beautiful eyes were shedding tears of pure devastation. The boy was nothing like his father, after all. Merlin, how could he have ever thought that? The boy in front of him wasn’t a bully, he wasn’t arrogant and selfish. Harry was as precious as a rose, brave, intelligent, cunning but yet had a certain sensibility about him. He had been hurt, used and abused. Just like the crimson red flower, once you hurt it and tear it from the soil, from its safe foundation, it dies. 

Suddenly, the young man felt a warm hand in his head. Long fingers brushed his locks, trying desperately to soothe the pain. Severus knew that he shouldn’t seem like a caring man, that he should play his role of the hated potion master, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not now. He had to be there for Harry. The small touch from the man seemed to ease the ache in his heart.   
Harry looked up at Longclaw and said with a cracking voice: "I want everything returned, tax included. I want my properties given back to me. I will claim my titles and my seats. I will make them pay. Every sssingle one of them." The end of his sentence was a mix of English and parseltongue as he felt the fury take over him one again. He was a freak, but despite that, they should have never, ever, abused him that way. He knew he couldn’t help being the monster that he was, but they should not have stolen and abused his trust. Severus had told him he deserved trust, and he believed Severus. 

"However, I want to be smart about it. I want to hurt them like they hurt me. Can I make the claim anonymous? I only want them to understand what is happening to them once it’s too late. I want them to pay everything they have put me through."

Longclaw grinned evilly. The goblins had many troubles with Dumbledore. Getting rid of the old headmaster could be achieved if Harry Potter played well. 

"Yes, I think the best would be to let him think a cousin of the Potter, Black and Peverell realized and claimed his titles. If a Lord doesn't want information to be released, he can choose to keep it anonymous."

Severus added: "That could work, I could also convince Dumbledore that I've seen a new face. He knows I was going to Gringotts today while Harry did some shopping. Can we get those compulsions broken?"

Longclaw nodded "We can get our best healer to perform the ritual, for the right price of course. It can be done next week"

"How much?" Harry asked.

"70 galleons"

"Deal," responded Harry

\------ a few hours later, still in Gringotts------

Harry waited silently in the big green room. Severus said he would come back in half an hour as he had to check his vaults and that he was to stay here until his return. 

Harry stood up and arched his back, feeling content when he heard his spine pop. He walked to the intriguing bookshelf which looked like it was filled with secrets. He let his hand run over the novels, feeling the texture of each spine of the books. Some were quite old as the binds were made of materials that were only used in the past and the pages were yellowing. However, they were all in pretty good condition and Harry was impressed by the large collection. Harry picked up a book with its page sewed manually with unicorn hair. The pages consisted of old parchment made of a Japanese plant and the writing were neatly scribbled in an ancient language Harry didn’t recognize. 

His scar twitched slightly, making him hiss slightly in discomfort. He hoped Voldemort wouldn't try to invade his mind again. 

"Hello, my dear." A soft voice full of sweetness emanated from behind him. Harry turned around in a second, wand out, pointing toward the stranger leaving the precious book neglected on the floor. 

Harry blood turned cold and his face paled. 

In the white sofa, sat the Dark Lord himself in silky black robes, legs crossed and his hands on his lap. A bright smile dazzled Harry and he took one step back, mouth hanging open. Harry was gob smacked. But what shocked him the most, was that this person did not look like the snake-like Voldemort he was used to. The man had beautiful dark silky hair, a square jawline with soft curves which make him look much younger. He had two little beauty marks adorning his face, one under his right eye and one on above his top lip. Gone were the slits, instead a pointy fine nose ran in the middle of his face. But the most impressing were sharp almond eyes, they were the colour of the midnight sky, no, of the ocean on a summer day, and these lashes! Long curled lashes framed the northern lights that were his eyes. No, in front of him stood a 25-year-old Tom Riddle in all his imposing beauty. 

Harry trembled when he immediately thought, ‘Wow’. 

Voldemort chuckled lightly as if hearing Harry's thoughts. "I'm glad you appreciate my new appearance."

Harry swallowed thickly. This was Voldemort, a serial psychotic killer, the murderer of his parents!

"What are you- How are you even here?!"

"I've come to discuss with you. Since I realized you didn't like my approach to getting in your head, I thought you would prefer me directly coming to see you."  
Harry shivered. How had the Dark Lord managed to find him? If he could come and see him in Gringotts, who knew if he could find him anywhere?

However, as insane as it seemed, Harry felt like he should listen. He carefully sat down as far from Voldemort as he could on the sofa in front of him. Merlin save him, he hoped his dumb luck hadn't decided to leave him today because he was sure he would need it. He felt as if the presence of the Dark Lord had soothed him. And his smell. The Dark Lord smelled of frangipani flowers, with the saltiness of the sea and fresh cut grass altogether. It was heaven to Harry. Furthermore, the pull he had always gotten from Voldemort felt stronger. 

"Okay, I will listen. However, do anything suspicious and I’ll curse you." Harry thought it was stupid the moment he said it. He was talking to bloody Voldemort, and he threatened him with a curse?

Voldemort chuckled lightly at the "menacing" threat. It was to be expected, he supposed, that the boy would never listen to him without at least some form of suspicion.   
Locking eyes with his Horcrux (Merlin, those really were beautiful eyes) he said:

"I know you don’t trust me, and that I haven't been the most caring person in your life, but I want to change."   
Harry snorted loudly, not believing him. The dark lord ignored him and continued.

"I have wronged you your whole life. However, I have come across new information, and although I did feel extremely confused, my hatred toward you has changed. You see I have come to care deeply for you. Actually, you are probably one of the most precious things to me.

Voldemort explained everything truthfully. He told Harry about part of his life, how he had been young a yearning for power, how he had first created his horcruxes which made him lose his mind, how Dumbledore had hurt and manipulated him. But most importantly how Harry had become a horcrux.

“Harry please, you have to believe me, I can offer you so much. I can protect you from your true enemies. My dear I-"

Harry laughed darkly. "Protect me?! You have tried to kill me since I was a baby, I wouldn't call that protecting. And don't you dare call me ‘dear’. I am not yours, you sick bastard"  
Harry's breathing was erratic, he needed to get out of here before Voldemort killed him.

In his anxiety, Harry screamed: "And stop looking at me with that look in your eyes, as if cared about me. Get away from me!"

Voldemort approached Harry with slow footsteps. "STOP, get away!" Harry screamed. Seeing that Voldemort continued walking, he turned around, trying to search for an impossible exit. He stumbled back against the bookshelf. Great, no escape. God, why did it always happen to him? 

Suddenly, long pale fingers ran through his hair while another grabbed him gently by the waist. Harry was pressed against a tall figure. He squealed in surprise and tried to turn around, but he was pinned against the Dark Lord's body. 

"Let me go, you monster, let me go!" Harry shouted trying to get away from Voldemort's grip. His scar was throbbing with pain and he let out a small whimper.   
"Does your scar hurt my dear?" Voldemort inquired in a concerned voice. 

"Of course it hurts like mad! You keep sending me these waves of pain through this bloody scar!" Harry replied, still trying to escape. 

Voldemort frowned. He never wanted to hurt his precious horcrux. Well before he regained his sanity he did, but now he’d changed. Voldemort pressed his index finger on Harry's scar and suddenly everything stopped. 

Pure white magic flooded Harry's head. He felt like his whole body was melting into a warm fire. It burned and soothed at the same time. The energy made his fear and pain fade away. Harry moaned loudly, his knees buckling. 

Voldemort grabbed him tightly by the waist, his breathing uneven. Judging by the state the Dark Lord was in, the power also affected Voldemort deeply. He felt his Horcrux tremble against him, and Voldemort held Harry closer. Needing more, Voldemort turned Harry around in a quick motion and his breathing stopped. 

Harry's pink lips were parted open. His cheeks were flushed a bright rose, his eyes were half closed in pleasure and his emerald green eyes were shining. His hair was messy and his whole body was trembling. "Beautiful," Voldemort murmured. 

Craving more, he pressed another finger to the trembling boy's scar and another wave of magic erupted through their bodies and their minds. Their souls connected with each other, yearning for them to stay close. Their magic twisted with one another, singing a beautiful melody. 

Harry couldn't handle the sudden increase in pleasure. He moaned and whimpered, his head shaking from left to right. He was unable to think straight; his mind had gone absolutely blank. The only thing he could think was this light. This light and the unmeasurable pleasure he felt in his entire being. Merlin, he needed more. 

Voldemort groaned. The light was making him dizzy and his horcrux was pressing even closer to him. The young boy's arm had gripped his own and pressed his full hand against his forehead. “More,” Harry whimpered brokenly.

“Anything you want, my dear.”

Warmth, home, love. Harry let the emotions overflow his soul. It was all too much, too confusing, too many emotions, he felt his heart break a little more.

With all the pain in the world, he tore apart from Voldemort’s arms. 

Severus suddenly arrived in the room and stopped straight when he saw his Lord. 

Harry called for his magic, begging in his mind, take me away, please.  
His magic responded to the call, he was apparated away from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did you like it? What did you think about Voldemort? Emma and I have worked a lot on it, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Next chapter, a dark, calmer, intelligent Harry will take over. I wanted to make him act a bit childish for the beginning, but this will soon change. The revenge may start soon. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, they really motivate me!
> 
> Hope you have a great day.


	7. Meeting Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there.  
> I am terribly sorry for taking so much time writing this chapter. I was in the middle of exams and had to deal with medical issues. But here it is, chapter 7. I am already half-way chapter 8 which will come out soon.  
> I would like to thank my wonderful beta Emma ( SmallestRavenclaw on archiveofourown). She helps me with a lot of mistakes and improves my works, so thank you my little Raven. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy.

Chapter 7

Harry opened his eyes, praying for the harsh thumping of his heart to stop. He just couldn’t do it anymore, it was _too_ _much_. He inwardly thanked his magic for working when he needed it most, apparating him away when his emotions became too strong, drowning him in feelings.

The trembling boy slowly rose his head and air left his lungs again. He didn’t know where he was, but _Merlin_ was it gorgeous. He was sitting in soft fresh grass surrounded by cherry trees, its fragile petals swirling in a soft breeze. The light pink of the petals dropped and captures themselves on his messy black locks. The soft splash of clear blue water drew his attention to a stunning waterfall. The view was accompanied by a symphony of chirping. Red, orange and blue birds flapped its wings around the mesmerized boy. A soft breeze stroked the grass and left his skin tingling. Peace reigned in the enchanted place.

Harry felt like he could breathe again, glad that he was alone in such a breath-taking place.

Well, not exactly alone.

A slim, cloaked figure appeared at his side, brushing its claw-like hands against the softly moving grass. A red rose bloomed under the touch, life creating itself wherever the figure went, to balance the life he had taken away somewhere else. Harry looked at the figure, but strangely wasn’t alarmed. Quite the opposite, it felt as if the presence belonged here.

“Who are you?” Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

The figure looked at him with a curious expression in his eyes. After a small pause, it responded in a low soothing voice.

“I am many things. I take away life when the silent clock of one ends. I create a new soul when the Earth is in need of a child. I look over the world as a figure, observing its creations grow old. I have been given many names since the beginning of life, but I think your generation refers to me as ‘Death.’”

Harry’s eyes widened slightly at the new information. But compared everything he had heard during the past few days, it seemed to make sense.

“So, are you really the one who created the Deathly Hallows?”

“Indeed.” was all Death answered, obviously not wanting to get sidetracked.

Harry looked back at the sight before him. he noticed a majestic royal blue phoenix had settled itself on a large branch.

 

“Why am I here? Am I dead?” Harry finally asked, not withdrawing his eyes from the sight.

 “No, my child, I have yet to come collect your soul. You are here as my heir, and since you have asked for refuge, I have granted you access to my safe haven.”  

Harry looked back at Death, this time with true surprise at his words. Or was it a she?

“I- I’m your heir? Does that mean I’m like mini-death? Can you even die?”

Death chuckled at the boy’s questions. He had been watching his heir since he had taken his first breath, and he wasn’t impressed by how he had been treated. Death had always planned to confront his heir, but the need for refuge had brought their meeting forward a few years.

“No, I cannot die, I am immortal as it is my duty to watch and collect those who are to die. Do not worry, you will not have to take my responsibilities. However, you will be able to achieve certain abilities that are gifted from being my heir.”

Harry looked into Death eyes, surprised by the bright blue colour they had. He found that they calmed him.

Death observed his heir, wanting nothing more than to hold his heir and keep him safe. He continued explaining, taking his time.

“You, my child, are under my protection. I will grant you the gift of immortality, as your role will be to make sure that the world functions correctly. Furthermore, I will help you achieve happiness. You will learn many arts and types of magic that the current mortals do not dare to touch anymore, under my tuition of course. I have seen how you have been treated and I will help you carry out your revenge. You will not be forced to do things against your will and you will be able to achieve future goals. The road ahead of us will not be without pain, but after all, we have all the time in world. “

It took a few moments for everything to sink in. To be honest, he didn’t quite grasp the power and luck he was given. Tears flowed down his rosy cheeks. Merlin, someone would _finally_ help him. He was the heir of Death. He wouldn’t have to suffer under the beatings of the Dursleys anymore. Vernon wouldn’t be able to come into his bedroom at night and rip his clothes off, and make him… _No_ , he wouldn’t think about that right now. 

Harry felt long finger brush his hair. They weren’t like Severus’, but the touch still filled him with love and the promise of safety.

“My child, you have acknowledged that you are under some compulsion.”

Harry looked at Death, eyes half closed, and nodded.

“I can take them off for you if you want. You will find that you will be able to think with a clear mind and feel how strong your magical core really is. I’m afraid I shouldn’t keep you here too long.”

Harry nodded once again, wanting the compulsions off him the sooner the better.

“Is it- Will it hurt?” the raven-haired boy asked in a timid voice.

Even though he didn’t have a defined face, Harry swore he saw Death smiling.

“No, my child, you won’t feel a thing. When you wake up, you will be back in Hogwarts.”

Panic rushed through Harry, thinking that death was going to abandon him.

“Will I see you again? Please don’t leave me alone, I-”

“Shhhh, do not worry child. I can visit you anytime. You will just have to call for me and I will be by your side. You can trust Severus Snape for now. I have been observing him and he will be of help. Since you are still in school, we will start your training in secret, and during your vacations, I will bring you to this realm and I will teach you what there is to know.”

Death pressed his two hands against his heir’s face. He made the boy lie down and started to slowly chant words in the language of the dead. His tongue slipped over the words smoothly, making Harry go dizzy. He had a small smile on his lips as he felt his heart become warm. Slowly, his eyes shut, and he drifted to sleep.

 

 

(back at Hogwarts)

 

Harry opened his eyes, feeling surprisingly good. He stretched his body, feeling the muscles in his arms and legs gently pull. He felt brand new, and… _different_. Harry sat up and observed the room around him. He saw a fireplace, where a warm fire was crackling invitingly. The comfy sofa he was laying on top of blended perfectly into the hospitable room. He was in Severus’ quarters.

Harry cast a quick ‘tempus’ and realized Snape must be brewing in his personal lab as it was Sunday. Wait. Had he just cast a wandless charm? Harry flicked his fingers and tried to levitate a book that was sitting on a table. The book shuffled a little, and suddenly lifted itself and rushed to Harry’s hand. _Wicked,_ he thought. He gently pushed the palm of his hand upwards and sent the book back to its original spot. 

Death. Death has said that once he took the compulsions off, Harry would be able to perform the magical arts better and, most importantly, think better. He did find that his head wasn’t as clouded as it usually was. No, he now could clearly think about what had happened in Gringotts. Dumbledore had betrayed him. Ron, Hermione, they had all abused his trust. The old headmaster had sent Harry to the Dursleys, who had been payed to abuse him! Dumbledore had tried to shape him into his perfect weapon. A weapon he could just kill so his little world could be perfect and light again. For once Harry could think for himself. He would no longer be used. He would not be manipulated. He would not be treated as unworthy.

He would create a new world. Not all light or all dark. A world where everything would be fair, where dark creatures wouldn’t be hunted and exiled, where he wouldn’t have to obey a crazy old man and be used as a weapon. No, he would lead this order. He would take his time. After all, he did have all eternity now. Eternity. Funny, that both his enemies, Dumbledore and Voldemort, had tried to achieve it with all their might but never managed to succeed. While he, who had never wanted it, had obtained it without even trying.

Voldemort. That was something to think about too. Had he changed? Obviously, his physical form had. He also seemed more mentally stable, if you take away the over-protective behaviour. Harry was his horcrux. Harry was connected to him. That strange light, he had never felt anything like it. It was intoxicating and addicting. Harry shivered slightly, remembering the power crawling over his skin, gently caressing and twirling with his own magic. He needed to ask Death about it when he saw him next.

Death said he would answer his call whenever needed. The raven-haired boy took a deep breath, closed his eyes and whispered: “Death? Are you here?” “

A warm presence gently entered his mind. Harry felt as if he had passed through a veil. ‘ _My child, I see you have woken up,’_ a familiar voice said.

Harry smiled. Nobody had ever called him by a nickname before. Well, except maybe Severus, who from time to time called him his little snake, or trouble magnet with a sarcastic but fond voice.

 _‘I-just wanted to make sure you were here,’_ Harry thought back.

_‘I will come anytime you ask for me. Do you have any questions right now?’_

_‘No,’_ Harry responded _, ‘I think I would like to arrange my thoughts first. Thank you for healing me by the way. I feel better than ever.’_

A small smile passed on Death’s lips _. ‘You are very welcome. I shall leave you now, the dead are waiting. Remember, if you need me, I am only a name away.’_

And with these words, Harry felt himself returning to the world around him.

He reopened his eyes when he felt his stomach grumble. A late breakfast would be necessary for him to continue his plans, he decided. He walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast for both himself and Severus. He tried using wandless magic once more, making the salt or a pan come to him. He tried to turn the kitchen stove on, and with a little concentration, succeeded, making a bright smile appear on his face.

He had decided to make a full English breakfast, with beans, tomatoes, sausages, toast, eggs and a cup of coffee for both of them. He added a teaspoon of sugar and a few drops of milk for Severus, as he knew the man enjoyed his coffee sweet, though he would prefer to give out 2000 points to Gryffindor and spend a whole week with Umbridge than to admit it.

Putting the food and drinks on a platter, he then levitated it next to him, once again focusing on visualizing his magic. Harry stopped in front of a big dark wooden door, where he waited patiently, knowing better than to knock and wait for an answer, unless he wanted to get hexed. He kept waiting until he could hear soft footsteps the door quietly opened.

Harry saw Severus’ eyes opening wide at the sight of him and almost fell over as he was almost tackled by said potions master. Harry had to giggle when Severus spun him around, looked at his face, his eyes, and cast diagnostic spells to see if his brat was hurt anywhere.

Harry started laughing when Severus questioned him while ranting about stupid Gryffindors who just seemed to love to get into danger.

“Where the bloody hell were you?! Are you hurt anywhere little snake?”

“I’m alright Sev, I just went somewhere safe,” Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

“Somewhere _safe_?!” Severus threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “You are Harry bloody Potter, you could have been attacked by crazy fans or psychotic girlfriend wanna-be’s…”

Harry could see that despite acting angry, Severus was actually quite relieved to see that Harry was safely home. He suddenly felt really bad for having caused such distress to the man he trusted the most in this world.

“Hey Sev,” Harry mumbled, looking at his feet.

The potion master let his hands come back down and looked at Harry with concern. Was his little snake hurt?

“I’d like- I want to say, I’m sorry for causing you trouble and making you worry so much.”

The bright green eyes shone with the fear that Severus might want to get rid of him, since he was causing so much trouble. Would Sev abandon him again? Despite the fact that his compulsions were lifted, the years of abuse and hatred the young man had suffered from had slowly ripped his self-confidence and self-esteem apart.

The older man was looking down at this boy he now cherished as his own and a rare, sincere smile appeared on his face. He gently grasped Harry’s shoulders, making the boy look at him alarmed. He took the boy into his arms in a tight embrace.

“Welcome Home Harry.”

 

 

Meanwhile, back in his office, a malicious headmaster was grinning, making his old rotten teeth shine under the faint light in his office. Who knew that Umbridge would have been such a good puppet to use.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Do you like Death? I am experimenting with Death having no specified gender. Umbridge will soon come in the future chapter. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and do motivate me a lot.  
> Have a wonderful day.


	8. "Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is finally out! I had quite the trouble to write this one as there are many important characters at once, and I wanted to portray their advancements.  
> I am sorry I take so long to upload a new chapter, but I prefer taking my time and feeling ad close to 100% content with it then rush to write it.  
> The next chapter is half-way written and I hope I can publish it soon.  
> Thank you again to my wonderful beta Emma, she is the best and helps improve my writing so much.
> 
> Thank you so much, my cursed readers, for all the kuddos and comments, they really motivate me and help me improve. 
> 
> Well, here it is, enjoy!

With the eventful weekend finally over, classes began again, starting with divination in the morning, boring as always. Harry was quite happy to go back to normal after everything he had been through. Ever since the compulsions had been taken off and his conversation with Death, Harry had found magical tasks to be much easier. He didn’t have to think as he conjured a pen and was good at wandless magic, which Severus found shocking as it was quite rare for wizards. Moreover, Death had promised him that they would start their lessons this evening, so he was quite excited.

He would finally be able to learn new spells, wizarding customs and other things he never learned living with muggles. Furthermore, he would learn new types of magic, such as necromancy, parseltongue magic, goblin magic (as Death’s heir, his ties with the Goblins would prove to be quite important) and other uncommon or classified arts. His days would be quite busy, as Severus had also insisted that he took advanced potions and weapons classes, if he found himself in need of brewing rare potions or if he had to fight without his wand. 

Harry spent the day with Luna and Neville, which was relaxing. He didn’t feel cornered with every question, and they would let him actually talk and express his opinions without constantly judging him or wanting to prove him wrong. His two so-called ‘best-friends’ had spent the whole day trying to dig holes in his head with all the glaring. For the first time, Harry found he didn’t really care. With his compulsion being broken, he felt stronger than ever, not like a weak, small, fragile boy. His temper was also more in check, he hadn’t even gotten angry when Malfoy provoked him about his parents. The raven boy had even earned praises for his work by his professors today!

“Would you like some pudding Harry?” 

Harry brought his concentration back to the conversation after hearing Luna’s dreamy voice. He looked at the plate Luna was offering him with a big portion of pudding and nodded.   
“Thanks Little Moon.” He replied with a smile, accepting the plate.

The blonde Ravenclaw smiled brightly and asked Neville if he wanted the same, to which the boy happily complied. 

While the three friends finished their meals, they talked about certain herbs that Neville was trying to grow, and the new strange creatures Luna had found. On their trip back to their common rooms, the two Gryffindor boys were cornered by Ron and Hermione. 

“Harry, can we talk to you?” Hermione asked while stepping forward. She glanced at Neville with disgust in her eyes and quickly added: “Alone, preferably.”  
Harry nodded, but stayed with Neville, making it clear that the other could stay with him.   
They all sat in a circle around the warm blazing fire of the scarlet common room.

Ron coughed and looked at Harry, with what the raven boy could guess was supposed to be his puppy eyes. (Merlin, was he bad at that or what?) 

“Mate, I would-” he was interrupted by Hermione elbowing him in the stomach- “I mean, we would like to apologize. You know how we are mate, when you do something to annoy us, well, we start to get pissed off and do random bullshit!” 

“Language Ronald!” scolded the brown-hair girl. Her eyebrows were pressed together, which she thought gave her a professor like sense of importance. 

“What Ronald is trying to say, is that our actions were inappropriate in the infirmary, and we would like you to get over your little grudge, and come back with us, your true friends.” Once again, her gaze was focused on the herbology idiot whom Harry had chosen as their replacement. As if they could ever be replaced!

Harry looked anything but convinced. He waited for them to continue, but when the words he wanted to hear never came, he was sure about his choice of leaving them. They weren’t his friends, and didn’t mean a single word of their ‘apology’. He was no longer going to be fooled by those two. 

Harry expressed his thoughts, much kinder and calmer than he felt. “I am thankful for your so-called apology. However, despite that you lack both the words or the intellectual capacity to make amends, I have to say that I am in no way convinced. I now clearly see your true intentions, you only want to be friends with me for my title and fame. And in no way will I be giving my love and trust to people like you again. I have found good people, like Neville, who isn’t a herbology idiot like you seem to think.” 

Hermione gasped. Yes, Harry had had no trouble invading her mind to read her thoughts. After all, with his compulsions off, he had been experimenting during the last two days. Maybe the help of a certain snarky professor had helped. 

“Wai- But Harry! You can’t do this to us! Do you even understand what we just said?” Ron screamed, his face getting redder by the minute.  
Harry sighed loudly, hard enough for the whole common room to hear. Every student had turned their ears to the conversation that was happening the moment the know-it-all and her boyfriend had stormed in.   
He responded, sounding bored. “Yes, I have heard your pathetic excuse of an apology. I am not stupid nor am I deaf like some think I am. I just don’t have time for, what were your words again Ron, ‘bullshit’?”

The redhead fumed. He started screaming and Hermione was too late to stop him. “You disgusting freak! You have no right to say this to us. You’re probably a death eater, kissing the hems of Voldemort’s robes. We don’t even like you, it was Dumbledore who forced us to be friends with such a freak like you, you-“  
“Ronald!” Hermione shouted, trying to stop the redhead from saying more.   
“What?! You’re not going to stand up to the faggot? I-“

Suddenly, Ronald was hit by freezing cold water, which poured all over him. 

George and Fred stepped up in front of him, wands out and in his face.   
“You stupid-” began Fred.  
“-complete idiot of a brother!” finished George.  
“We are very-”  
“-Oh! and we mean every word-“  
“-ashamed of your actions-“  
“-and your words!”

They both slapped their brother on each cheek, making him to fall making the ground. 

“You will in no way talk like that to our dear snake again!”  
“We will be informing mother about this-”  
“-And Professor McGonagall-”  
“-and Snape-”  
“-for you to face punishment!” They finished together.

“There will be no need for such actions as I have already heard every word.” everyone’s heads turn to the entry of the common room. Standing tall and with her arms crossed stood Professor McGonagall. 

“I am terribly ashamed of your constant degrading attitude Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. I will not tolerate such actions my house. If you will please follow me, we shall go to the headmaster after I have notified both professor Snape and your parents.”  
“But Professor!” Hermione cried pleadingly.

“Enough!” roared their head of house. “You will stop this nonsense and keep quiet until we arrive at the headmaster’s office. Have I made myself clear?”   
Her deadly glare made the pair shut their mouth and they nodded, stunned. She sighed in frustration and with a lighter tone said: “Mr.’s Potter, Longbottom and Weasley, If you will please accompany us as you are the victims” -she said looking at Harry- “and defendants.” 

The small group of Gryffindor students followed the hasty pace of the older woman. Arriving in front of the gargoyle, McGonagall pursed her lips and said in an annoyed voice: “Lemon drops”.   
While the group was climbing to the top, Harry felt a cool hand on his shoulder. He felt a reassuring presence behind him, and slowly as to not alert anyone, he twisted his head back and saw Death looking at him with a soft smile. 

“Hello Death,” Harry murmured in his mind. 

“Hello little one,” Death greeted. 

The spiral staircase stopped, but while the adolescents walked towards they were cut short by their professor, who knocked three times on the old wooden door. 

“What brings you into the living so soon?” Harry questioned in his mind. 

Death looked above him, watching as a deep “Enter.” resonated on top of the steps. 

“Remember I always keep an eye on you, my child. And my instinct warned me that this meeting with the headmaster could prove to be… amusing. Furthermore, it could help us gain knowledge that we could use against enemies.” Death sounded both intrigued and on his guard at the same time. 

Harry was brought back to the current situation when the professor lightly tapped him on his shoulder. “In you go Mr. Potter.”

Harry composed himself by taking a deep breath, then proceeded to enter the headmaster’s office. 

Dumbledore was sitting behind his dark mahogany desk, a big grandfather-like smile on his face. Fawkes was perched on a small round table next to him, his new-found youth giving him the majestic allure often associated with phoenixes. Harry’s two poor of excuses of friends were sitting in small chairs in front of Dumbledore, with Ron already stuffing his face with the proposed lemon drops. McGonagall and the twins on their left, while a tall dark figure leaned against the wall, on the right. 

Seeing the potion master, someone he had come to see as real family, Harry went to sit in the chair in front of his professor. He felt Severus’s magic brush over his in a soothing motion, as if to show that he was here for him, in whatever mess this meeting was going to turn into. 

As for Death, he created a chair out of black smoke and sat gracefully in the back of the room, only visible for Harry to see, which gave him a full eye view on every person present in the office.  
Dumbledore’s voice gathered the attention of all present. “Ah my boy. How are you doing? I hope this sudden gathering means no trouble?” 

Harry gritted his teeth, wanting to crush the old fool with his magic, biting back a vicious remark on how he was not ‘his boy’. Harry had forgotten during the day the anger he resented towards the headmaster after his betrayal. He had forced him to be abused every year. He had placed compulsions. He had stolen from him. He had played with him, seeing him as only a piece on the chessboard. They all had. 

It was McGonagall who spoke first. “These two students-” She said, motioning towards Ron and Hermione. Have taken it too far. Mr. Weasley will not stop spouting nonsense and they both bully my lions and students from other houses. Mr. Potter has been subject to insults which I have found intolerable for too long. We have given them enough chances to change and redeem themselves. I will no longer tolerate them in my house!” her face was an angry red that could compete with the Weasley’s hair and she had raised her voice to a scream after the first couple if words. Harry didn’t think he had ever seen his teacher this angry before.

“Now, now, Minerva, surely you are exaggerating. They are only children, it’s only childish rivalry. Lemon drop anyone?” the old man replied in a grandfatherly voice, offering the bowl containing the yellow treats. 

He only put the bowl down when he saw the thin pressed lips of Minerva, the sharp eyes of Harry, the scowl of the twins and the sneer of Snape. They could really use some calming drought infused lemon drops, he thought. 

Snape expressed his opinion on the matter with a haughty voice. “I think, headmaster, that some punishment is required. I have been getting many complains from different year levels in Slytherin, that these two are being nuisances and think themselves superior in such a way, that they deem themselves to be allowed to bring others down and bully them.” He sneered while looking at the two frightened dunderheads. If looks could kill, Ron and Hermione would have died ten times over. “Of course, house rivalry is one thing, but it must not be taken too far. And as you can see, Granger and Weasley junior have brought their severely lacking skills on respect onto the students of their own house. If this doesn’t show a need for punishment, then I do not know what does.” 

Minerva added, nodding at Snape’s words: “Other professors, no, every professor who teaches these two can report the same actions. Disrupting the class for unnecessary questions, bringing peers down and bullying them, thinking of themselves above the school rules, some rules that you set yourself! Sometimes they even go as fas as provoking teachers by questioning their knowledge!

The headmaster looked at the two accused with a smile, then turned towards his staff. “Now, there is no need for such actions. I’m sure the two meant no harm. Harry, my boy, I must ask you to treat them nicely. Surely you wouldn’t want anyone accusing you of false actions, now would you? I am warning you now to stop this nonsense.”  
Harry stared at the old coot with astonishment and rage. He was being accused of lying! By Dumbledore himself, the one who had lied to him all his life! Harry felt his magic building up, slow, menacing waves of power washed over the occupants of the room, making shivers run down their spines. 

Suddenly, he stood up, placing his hands on top of Dumbledore’s desk and slowly bending toward him. His green Avada eyes throwing glares at the fool who returned his attention with a raised eyebrow.

He drawled his words out of his mouth, his voice echoing his anger “With all due respect headmaster, I think you are in no position of accusing me of such crimes. If you do not want to act after reports of bullying on only one student, then that is a problem I can solve through more formal manners. And yes, before you contradict me, they are bullying other children, not just me! This goes beyond house rivalry, they have been doing this too long! You may ignore me, but you cannot ignore the way these two torment many other students from every house.” 

Dumbledore was trying to keep his composure at the way the insolent child was addressing him. He was the Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, chief warlock and saviour of the magical world ever since he defeated Grindelwald. How dare the brat disrespect him, and threatening him at the same time?!

Minerva defended Harry. “Albus, I will not tolerate it if no actions are taken. If you won’t, then I will! Mr. Ron Weasley, Miss Hermione Granger, I ban you from Gryffindor tower until you learn how to change your behaviour, improve your conduct and redeem yourselves with your fellow classmates.”

Their robes changed colour in a snap, the red seems turning black and the emblem of their house vanishing into thin air. Both gasped, Ron turning red while Hermione started sobbing and looking at Dumbledore with an expression that screamed: “Do something!”

Harry smirked, who would have guessed that Minerva McGonagall would go to such length. He rose from his position and pivoted toward Severus, whose lips were curved upwards, proud of the subtle threats in Harry’s words. 

Snape, not wanting to miss the opportunity to tyrannize the dunderheads responsible for most of Harry’s and his snakes' unhappiness hissed: “Since I cannot take away points from you as you no longer belong to a house, four month’s detention with Finch.”

The twins and Neville, who had stayed quiet, suddenly grinned. Neville stepped up and with a faux innocent voice asked: “To make it fair, wouldn’t all the teacher deserve to choose any punishment their desire for these two, since they have disrupted their class?”

Everyone (except Harry) was flabbergasted that ‘poor, clumsy Neville Longbottom’ was the one to suggest such revengeful course of action. Harry knew that his friend was not one to be played with, and had a well-hidden Slytherin side. You only had to find how to bring it out.

The twins ran to the door with a cackling laugh. “We’re off to carry over the good news to the other professors,” they said simultaneously, and disappeared. 

Noticing that he had lost, the headmaster had no choice but to accept the punishments the two would have to face. His eyes narrowed and he glared at the amused raven-haired boy. He would have to address his staff soon. He didn’t like the way they started to rebel against him. 

Especially his spy, who was supposed to loathe the boy. After all, Dumbledore had spent a remarkably long amount of time to convince his spy that Harry was just a spoiled brat, treated like royalty by his relatives. Well, the hatred for the Golden boy father had made the task much easier for him. 

But nevertheless, he felt that his spy had distanced himself from him. He seemed more resilient towards the order, more thoughtful, more questioning. And Dumbledore didn’t want any of that from his pawns. It was time to discipline the potions master to make him remember who he was to obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Did you like it?  
> The next chapter will be the second part of the meeting and things shall prove to get even more interesting. ;)  
> What do you think Dumbledore will do about Snape?  
> As always, kuddos and comments are really appreciated.  
> I hope you have a wonderful day.


	9. No more games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there dear reader.  
> Chapter 9 is finally out, i am quite happy on how it turned out.  
> As always, I would like to thank my little raven, Emma my beta for helping me with grammar and word-phrasing. It is thanks to her that my work is way smoother to read and enjoy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Dumbledore sighed, looking at the mess his weapon was making. Why couldn’t the boy just obey him without complaints?  
The headmaster ignored the pleading looks from Granger and Weasley. He would have to convince them that it would benefit his plans on making them rich and famous by twisting things around.

Feeling he should discuss things with Harry privately, he demanded for everyone to leave, except the golden boy.

The rest left, Granger and Weasley fuming and head low, while Minerva and Neville had smug expressions on their face. However, despite his order, the potions master stayed. Now that wouldn’t do.

“Severus, is there something you wish to ask before I have a little chat with Harry?”

The potions master stood tall, daring him to make him leave. Putting two protective hands on the back Harry’s chair he sneered.

“It has come to my attention Albus, that Mr. Potter seems to constantly find himself in danger whenever he exits your office. Of course, you understand that the magical oath I have sworn will take away my magic if he is to die, thereby killing me, like how Mr. Potter seems to be actively trying to do so since his first day at Hogwarts. And since I would very much like to keep my magic, my sanity, and my life, I have decided that whenever you speak to him, I shall be here.”

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes dangerously. The man was walking on thin ice. Using his best grandfatherly voice, he retorted “Surely you are exaggerating Severus. I wish nothing but the best for Harry. If the boy manages to put himself in danger after my meetings, it is surely a tragic coincidence.”

Harry glared at the old man. He was talking to Sev as if he was some kind of an idiot! Severus was certainly many things, but stupid he was absolutely not!

Sensing his ward’s inner turmoil, Severus once again spread his magic around Harry, calming him down. Bringing his attention back to the headmaster, he pointed out:

“Of course, Albus, I meant no disrespect. Nevertheless, the coincidence is enough for me to attend your meeting. Do not worry, I will not intervene unless your words could give Mr. Potter ideas to dig my grave even deeper.”

And by that Severus meant he would protect his Harry with all his power from Albus ‘too many bloody names’ Dumbledore.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Harry voiced in the most innocent voice he could manage, “I would actually like for Professor Snape to stay. I don’t enjoy his company, but if it can help me get less detention for no reasons, it would be quite nice.” He pulled a face, showing disgust.

Severus quickly caught on to what Harry was doing. If they showed their closeness to the old fool, he would quickly notice something was wrong and definitely use it against him. As it was, he had probably brought some unwanted suspicion already. How he, a trained spy, had manage to forget something as simple as that, meant he had become less guarded over time, and he would have to bring it back to its full glory.

Playing along, he hissed “Well Mr. Potter, not planning on breaking the record your reckless father made? Maybe you don’t enjoy failing every potion you poorly attempt to make, therefore earning yourself a well-deserved detention. Or maybe you think it is acceptable for you to get special treatment and not get punished by wandering outside the corridors at night? Just like your reckless and arrogant father.”

“Now boys, play nice.” Dumbledore hushed soothingly.

Maybe he had been overreacting? The two still seem to have a burning hatred towards each other. Nevertheless, he would have to watch the potions master with a close eye.

“Professor?” questioned Harry, pulling the old man out of his thoughts. “Would it be possible to get this over with soon? I don’t mean to disrespect, but I have homework I would like to get done, and possibly not at 3 in the morning.” Harry couldn’t help some venom slip into his voice, clearly showing his annoyance at a man who had destroyed most aspects of his life.

“Of course, my boy.” _Insolent brat_ , Dumbledore thought. _He_ was the one in command, and _he_ was to one who would decide when the meeting would start and when it would end.

“Harry, my dear boy. Surely you have realized what position you are in. Dark times lie ahead of us. Now, I hope you understand the importance of your role in this war. You are to defeat Tom and save the wizarding world.”

Get on with it, Harry thought, I already know all this since you keep telling me the same words over and over every time I see you.

I don’t like where this is going, thought Snape at the same time, not at all.

Dumbledore scratched his beard thoughtfully, as if trying to find the correct words.

Death, who had stayed silent this whole time, leaned in closer. _Peculiar_ , he thought, looking at the old headmaster’s hand. He was sure he could see dark spots inside his hands and the surrounding skin looked almost grey.

Finally, the headmaster spoke with assurance in his voice “Harry, I believe it would be a good idea for you to spend the summer with your family. I know you feel like you don’t belong there, but I must ask you to stop acting like a child. Your family deeply cares for you, and it is this love that allows the blood wards to work. Wards that you need to be under this summer in order to protect you from Tom and his Death Eaters. Surely, you can put the rivalry between your cousin and yourself aside. You don’t want to endanger any of your friends by staying with them?”

Harry looked at him. Green eyes, bright with fury stronger than the killing cure, eroding like flames and pouring into the headmasters twinkling one

“I beg your pardon?” He spat, hoping, just hoping that the old fool had been joking around. (Now, for those who do not understand posh English language, in this case, ‘I beg your pardon’ stands for ‘what the hell did you just say to me you little…’ I’m sure you get the point.)

Dumbledore sighed. “My dear boy, you are making this more complicated than it has to be. I’m sure you do not want to make dangerous mistakes, or endanger others around you, right? Do you want the Sirius accident to happen again?”

Snape snapped. Had Albus really just tried to manipulate Harry using his godfather’s death? (And had the author of this fic really made another pun with Snape’s name?) Even for Severus, that was taking it too far.

“Albus, Black’s death was not Harry’s fault! Yes, he did run straight into danger like a reckless Gryffindor, but it was his godfather who decided to run along after him. Stop blaming the wrong person to manipulate them, like you always do!”

Snape was shaking with rage, his body standing in front of harry as if trying to protect him from the headmaster’s cruel words.

Dumbledore perched his eyebrow so high that McGonagall would have been jealous and murmured with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes: “Harry, you say?”

The potions master blanched, his body now shaking with stress. Shit! He thought. Severus never used Harry’s first name outside of private settings. If Dumbledore didn’t have any suspicions yet, he surely would now.

“Excuse me, Severus. I know it might sound peculiar, but do tell me, have you and Mr. Po-, ah, sorry, Harry, finally come to an agreement and developed a friendship?”

There was no point in lying now, Snape knew he couldn’t deny it as the headmaster had already convinced himself otherwise.

Luckily, Harry stepped in “We are merely trying to set aside our hatred and work with each other. After all, I will soon need to face Voldemort and as mere student, Chosen One or not, I cannot even dream of winning without training. Professor Snape merely helps me train and learn new spells in order to make me stronger.” Harry paused to catch his breath then continued on the previous matter. “And I will never go back to my relatives professor, I do not care how important you think this is, but I am not going back just to get abused.”

“How... touching.” Dumbledore merely responded, his grin getting bigger by the second.

“Well my boy, due to your reluctance I can propose another condition. However, are you sure you don’t want to go back?”

“Positive, sir.”

The headmaster relaxed back in his chair, pulling a long piece of parchment from his top drawer, placing it in front of Harry.

“This is your other option.”

Harry glanced at the paper, and Dumbledore encouraged him to look at it with a nod of the head.

“You see, before you were born, your parents have signed a weeding contract with none other than your girlfriend. This was supposed to be left secret until the last minute, but it is because you’re so precious to me that I want to share the good news now. I am sure you must be ecstatic about this turn of events, but I must ask you to hold your patience to the Sunday in a week’s time in order for the celebration to occur.”

“My girlfriend? What girlfriend?

Dumbledore had the audacity to laugh. “Well who could it be other than Ginevra Weasley?”

“Sir with all, due respect, she is not my girlfriend. Ew. Not her, not anyone. And besides, I am homosexual headmaster, why would I go out with her?”

Dumbledore laughed. “How good it must be to be young. No need to be shy, dear boy, I must admit I was skeptical at first, but you two make such a wonderful couple I am glad to see you soon to be married.”

“No! Headmaster, there must be a huge misunderstanding. I am gay, I like boys you know. And in no way am I to marry that (“slut” his mind thought,) person. I am sure my parents made no such contract.”

Well Harry bloody hoped so. Otherwise, the goblins would have alarmed him of such contract.

Sensing his distress, and caring about the turn of events, Death slid to the desk, observing the parchment with a cautious eye. It lifted its hand in a delicate gesture, and muttered a small chant in the language of the dead. Golden letters inked themselves all around it in a precise glow.

Death had been paying particular attention to his heir, and had not been aware of a switch in magical signature within his little one. For all marriage contracts, when one is to be married to one another, their magical signature is altered in order for the bond to be accepted by both parties. This had not been the case for Harry.

“ _This contract is fake. It has been written and approved by Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley herself. The participant Ginevra Weasley signed her consent, but no members of your family, my dear heir, has given their permission. In fact, since this contract was created after Albus Dumbledore lost his rights as your magical guardian to me, only I can approve of such contracts. You have nothing to fear little one, this contract is false and therefore cannot be applied.”_

Harry exhaled loudly. He would not be trapped into another web of lies and manipulation. He took the contract in his hands, feigning that he was reading its contents.

Severus was just about to challenge the old fool’s words when Harry beat him to it.

“Professor Dumbledore, I want you to hear my words once and for all. I will not be manipulated by you, even if you think it’s for the greater good. Yes, it is nice to have a vision of a bright future, and you may think that you can acquire it by any means, but I will not stand for it. I can clearly see this contract is a false, issued by no other than yourself, Molly Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley. However, no party from my family has agreed to such contract, therefore, I must ask you to stop trying to control my life as if it was yours to do so!”

Dumbledore saw red. “As a matter of fact, Mr. Potter, I am your magical guardian, therefore I have every right to place you in such contract that will assure your security and the good of others. You have no right to place such accusation on my name.”

“It is you, headmaster, who has no right, as you are not my magical guardian.” Harry interrupted with a steady voice. “You may have managed to crawl your way up to obtain such a title, but it is not yours to own anymore. For your information, since you failed to inform me of it when I first arrived at Hogwarts, I did not have a clear magical guardian. A child with no clear magical guardian has the right to choose their own when they are old enough to make that decision, that is 13, headmaster. If you do not believe me, it is a strict magical law under the number 10.034, which I am sure you are aware of as you are the Chief warlock of the Wizengamot.”

Dumbledore was livid, how dare the insufferable child? “I am aware of laws, boy. I know many things you have no idea of. _I_ am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, first class, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and yes, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot! A child like you couldn’t underst- “

“If you are trying to impress me with those meaningless titles, it’s not working. Grow up old man, those may have meant a great deal in the past, but now it’s just empty words that you throw around to make people listen to you.” Harry snapped, getting up from his chair and placing both hands on the old man’s desk.

Snape snorted, Dumbledore fumed, and Death chuckled lightly.

The headmaster took out his wand and pointed at Harry, a lethal spell on the tip of his tongue. But Harry was faster.

“Alarte Ascendare!” He quickly shouted, making Dumbledore fly in the air and hit the ceiling. The breath knocked out of him, he could not use another spell to cushion his fall on the hard floor.

Harry stepped up to the headmaster, looking down at him with cold eyes.

“Don’t ever point your wand at me headmaster, I am not your weak little boy to control, I am a competent wizard you do not want on your bad side. Next time you try and hex me, you will find that I can do way worse that send you sky-diving.”

With one last glare, Harry turned his back and walked briskly towards the door.

As Harry’s back was turned, Dumbledore took his chance. He produced a sudden slashing movement with his wand, causing a streak of purple flame aiming to strike its target.

Death quickly went to work. He twisted his hand and in a split second traced a circle in the air. A magical barrier was produced, and the spell was deflected into one of the shelves. The glass shattered loudly, and the content exploded and burned into a flaming hot purple liquid which made a shrieking noise.

Severus swore. “Are you out of your mind!” he growled, his wand brandished towards the headmaster. Harry quickly left, followed closely by Severus, who was more concerned about Harry than his need to exact revenge on Dumbledore.

The potions master grabbed his little snake by the collar and dragged him to his personal quarters, Harry trying to get loose without falling on the floor.

When he was shoved forcefully onto the couch and Snape turned his back on him, Harry couldn’t take the angry silence anymore.

“Okay, would you calm down! What the hell is wrong with you?”

Severus turned around and quickly stepped closer to Harry, exclaiming: “What the hell is wrong with me? Harry, you could have died! The headmaster wanted you killed in his office. And if you didn’t have that shield, he would have succeeded! And you expect me to be fine?”

Stepping back, Severus grimaced, pain obviously showing in his body language and fear in his onyx eyes. His hands intertwined anxiously with each other.

It was then Harry saw it. Severus was worried sick. He was terrified that anything would hurt Harry. He felt useless because he would not have been able to deflect Dumbledore’s spell if Death hadn’t. And if the curse had hit him, he would have made him powerless in saving Harry.

The raven-haired boy got up and walked up to Severus. He gently separated Sev’s fingers and placed his palm into his mentor’s one. Taking one of the potions master long fingers, he placed it against his wrist, and pressed the finger right onto his pulse.

It was there: strong, healthy, alive. It went back and forth, each beat steady.

Harry brought his gaze into Severus’s one. He made Severus look him directly in the eye so he could see the light behind his eyes, bright and young.

No words needed to be exchanged. The contact spoke more than words.

_I am alive._   
_I am here with you._   
_It’s not your fault._   
_We are alive, together._   
_We will do this._

Severus smiled, his eyes still full of worry but now also holding joy. He embraced Harry firmly, hiding his face into his mop of hair.

“Stupid reckless Gryffindor” he softly murmured, his voice raw from the emotions that were overwhelming him.

Harry returned the hug just as hard. “I know.”

 

\-------- a few hours later-------(editors note (fancy af, we know): read this like in spongebob)

Harry was buried under the covers, the warmth of Severus’ embrace still lingering. He yawned loudly and adjusted his head on the pillow. The raven-haired boy then tucked his arms under his head, folding up his legs at the same time. Letting himself relax, he gently closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

Harry opened his eyes. He saw a red carpet, brown chairs and a warm fire. There was a tall figure, sitting with his legs and hands crossed, looking at him with a smile on his lips.

Voldemort’s crimson eyes were gazing at him. His voice was deep and rich, and made a tingle go up Harry’s spine. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper, but was clear as day in the quiet room.

“Would you care to join me for tea my dear Harry Potter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Did you like it?  
> What is your opinion on Dumbledore's actions? Was Harry right to repost?  
> And what will Voldy do... ;)
> 
> As always, I am very thankful for all the kuddoos and comments, thank you so much they motivate me to write more. 
> 
> Side note on the Alarte Ascendare spell:  
> Gilderoy Lockhart used this spell in an attempt to dispose of the snake which Draco Malfoy had conjured during the first Duelling Club meeting in 1992. However, his efforts proved to be futile, as the spell merely caused the serpent to fly upwards, which only aggravated it further.
> 
> Hermione Granger used this spell again five years later to prevent the serpent Nagini from attacking Harry Potter at Bathilda Bagshot's home in Godric's Hollow.
> 
> Yepidoodle end of chap 9, i am half-way through the next one. thank you for your loyatly and patience.  
> Have a fantastic day! (Btw, who has see the Fantastic Beast trailer, jleghabczf)


	10. It's Tea time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello to you!  
> First of all before you kill me, I would like to apologize for how late I took to publish this new chapter. A lot has happened these past 3 months.   
> A lot of you have asked me to correct the first chapters. I have taken on a lovely beta (since chapter 6 I think), who is now my beautiful girlfriend, and we are planning to re-edit the previous ones.   
> This chapter has not had the time to be edited by her, we are both really busy so we don't have much free time.   
> I WILL BE REPOSTING THIS CHAPTER AFTER SHE EDITS IT, I just wanted to post it now as a "Christmas present" to you all.   
> If there are any spelling, phrasing mistakes, Emma is working on it, but do feel free to comments them :)  
> Anyways, thank you all for your lovely kuddos and comments, they really motivate the heart.   
> I hope you enjoy!

« Would you care to join me for tea my dear Harry Potter?" said the man with his lips twisted into an arrogant smile, content of himself.

His deep red eyes, the only aspect left of the serpent-like man he had previously looked like, devoured Harry's slim silhouette hungrily. The younger man could only suppress a shiver at the intensity of Voldemort's gaze.

 _I went to bed_ , he thought trying to calm himself, _and now I'm here. Am I dreaming or is he actually here?_

Seeing the look of confusion on his little horcrux' face, Voldemort answer in his silky voice "If you wonder where you are my dear, we are currently in a parallel mindset. It is, let's say, a room in the middle of the connection between you and I. This chamber is created to fit both users as best as possible. It's a safe place where two connected souls can discuss without actually residing in the same place."   
Saying so, he motioned with his eyes the inviting sofa in front of him.   
"Tea?" he repeated innocently, to which the raven boy nodded slowly and approached the sofa shyly, and finally seated himself, legs closed, and arms crossed in a protective manner.

A smile painted itself on the taller man's face. "No need to be scared. As I said, even If I wanted to, and I assure you it is not the case, I couldn't cause you any harm."

Harry didn't relax nevertheless. Taking with cautious hands the cup of tea offered to him waiting levitating in the air, he questioned: " So... What do you want to discuss?"

Voldemort sighted at the Gryffindor's trait of being straightforward. Despite having repeated different scenarios and different ways of putting it, he didn't know how to express his desires for his newly discovered horcrux.   
Deciding to go straight to the point and deal with the repercussions after, he explained in a managed voice: " It is about your position in the war."

He paused slightly, waiting for the boy's outburst, but when nothing came but a quick nod, he continued "Since I am aware that you are now my horcrux, your position with me has changed considerably. Actually, it changes everything. As I already mentioned at our last meeting, if my main enemy becomes a part of myself, I have no need to kill you. No, instead it makes protecting you my priority."

"But-" Harry interrupted, not liking the fact he sounded like a powerless boy. However, Voldemort put his hand up and interjected: "Please, let me finish all I have to say, and after I would gladly listen to your thoughts on the matter."

Harry didn't really want to wait, but he thought knowing all of Voldemort's intention before assuming things would end better for him. Setting back down, he waved for his past-nemesis to carry on.

The red eyes creased, pleased of his little horcrux cooperativity.   
"Thank you, he melodiously said, Now, as I was saying, your position changes the whole outcome that I had planned for the war.   
Since I have no plan in fighting you, I want to propose a deal. I want you to come with me. Fight by my side, rule beside me." At this, blazing eyes of fire dropped into the northern lights one, inked deep within each other. "I know you believe in the old Albus Dumbledore, and think he has your best intentions at heart. But he doesn't. I can protect you. What has the wizarding world given you anyway but unwanted fame and glory, trapping you into facing me, the Dark Lord alone. "

At this, Harry stopped him "Hey I'm not weak! I have faced you many times."

Voldemort snorted "You have barely escaped. Yes indeed you have survived my attacks, but do you really think you could have killed me?"

At this, Harry didn't quite know how to respond. "I- Well,-..."

"I thought so. Nevertheless, the wizarding world has nothing in stock for you but pain and misery. The light side takes pride in being good, but what good are they if they sacrifice children into a war that is not theirs."

Voldemort looked actually angry. Maybe it was because he had come so close in killing his precious horcrux, and truly realised what that would have meant if he had succeeded.

The raven boy looked preoccupied. Voldemort wasn't wrong. What had they done for him? His mentor had only shoved him into reckless danger and had encouraged it. His so-called "friends", what had they done for him? Insult him, bring him down, backstab him. His family. What family? They had abused him all his life. Because of what? His magic? Him being the chosen one. What a stupid title. He had been one year old when it had happened for Merlin's sake!

But all wasn't bad.   
Severus. He had helped him and cared about him.   
Luna and Neville. They had supported him and helped him when his friends abandoned him.   
Death, even if you can't say it was an actual person, it was caring for him and making him learn new magic as his heir.   
And now came in the question of Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle, turned dark Lord. And he had a part of the man's soul inside him. He was a horcrux. Did that give Tom a part of him? Where did that put him?

Questioning the man who was waiting in front of him, Harry murmured "What do you mean by protect me? Do you mean locked up like your other Horcruxes?"

Voldemort looked startled at the question, he replied "Well, I wouldn't lock you up. But protect you from harm. You shall not fight, I do not want you hurt, but you will help me at meetings and such. And once the world is conquered, you will rule by my side forever."

A sudden rage filled Harry's heart. "So you plan on trapping me in a glass cage, without taking place in the war, and just use me when you please!"

"I wouldn't have put it that way, but Harry-"  
"No!" Harry screamed, he saw white, and suddenly everything exploded around him. In his mind, in his heart, in his soul, all was flowing "Now you listen to me. I am not your toy or precious artefact! I am my own person. I am powerful, maybe even more powerful than you, otherwise, why did you fail so many times to kill me. I can fight, I want to fight.   
You're just like Dumbledore, you try and manipulate me for what you want and shape me into your ideal weapon. I had it with the Old man, and if I need to destroy you too then I will!   
If you want something from me I will do it on my own terms. If you want a deal, here are my conditions: I will be treated as your equal. I will make my own decisions. I will not be locked away in some luxurious cell. And I will bloody fight. I. Am. Not. Yours!"

His cheeks were red from all the emotions and suppressed feeling he had suppressed for all these years. The feelings of being kept in the dark, of not being able to make his own choices. It was all pouring in his voice like crimson ink, painting itself across the walls of the world who had rejected him for so long.   
Suddenly, a pale hand grabbed his throat tightly and he felt the air in his lungs being trapped by a forceful shove. Voldemort was staring at him, mouth twisted into an ugly scowl. Anger radiated from him in heavy waves of magic, making the atmosphere suffocating.   
"Never say you don't belong to me little one. You are a part of me. You belong to me. You are mine." The sense of possessiveness was overwhelming. Voldemort was tightening his grip on Harry's neck with every word, not realizing the harm he was causing.   
Harry wiggled and tried to escape the heavy hold, kicking his legs into the air, trying aimlessly to get Voldemort back to his sense.   
Heavy tear of horror rolled down his cheeks. The glazing green eyes were trying furiously to bare themselves into the red ones.   
A small squeak escaped the young raven's throat   
"Tom_   
Tom  
Let_ go"

Suddenly, Voldemort seemed to realize what he was doing and let go completely of the young man's throat. Harry feel on the ground in a rapid thud.   
Harry couched harshly and brought his hands to his throat, trying to bring in back the air that had forcefully left his lungs.

Voldemort, surprisingly, looked scared and confused. He didn't know what to do or how to react. His red eyes looked from Harry to his hands, back to Harry, back to his hands. A small shiver ran through him at the harm he had caused. Words echoed into his mind with the disgusting voice of his mudblood father "You idiotic scum, you destroy anything you touch don't you. Since your filthy whore of a mother can't bother to do so, ill have to teach you a lesson myself."

Still recovering from the attack, Harry sensed the outburst of anguish Voldemort was going through. And despite having nearly be strangled by the man, worry settled inside him. He pushed himself up on his knees and brought his delicate hands to cup the dark lord's face gently. Making their eyes meet, Harry murmured in a soft voice "Are you okay?"

Voldemort was completely flabbergasted. The gentleness of his once nemesis, just after he himself had harmed him astonished him.   
Never in his life, had anyone touched him with such care. No, he was the dark lord, he inspired fear, despair, or even morbid fascination. But never care. These emotions where so sudden and new, he didn't know what was happening to him. He didn't know how to react to those deep, deep green fiery eyes, filled with... love? But he didn't know what love was. Of course, the Old fool had often used love as his most shiny weapon. But love didn't exist.

The different thoughts and emotions were fighting in his head. He had to know more.   
Swiftly, he crouched down closer to his horcrux, and placed his lips upon them.   
Harry was completely taken back at the gesture, and a small gasp escaped his rosy lips. Voldemort took the opportunity to slip his tongue past those soft lips and was rewarded with a small moan.   
He tilted Harry's head back hungrily asking for more, and combed his long fingers in Harry's raven hair, gripping onto them. Harry found himself holding for dear life by gripping Voldemort's shoulders. Bringing them closer, Voldemort nibbled on his horcrux bottom lips, making the chosen one grips those firm shoulders even tighter.

Pulling back for dear breath, Voldemort contemplated Harry's flushed face. His cheeks were full of colour, eyes glossy and lips parted. His raven hair, oh so soft to the touch, was caressing his fingers and making him feel what he had never had the chance to feel; lust.   
Yes, he lusted for the young man, his horcrux, his killing curse eyed boy, with whom he wanted to protect and keep preciously for himself.   
When had such feelings grown inside in?

He lost his train of thoughts when Harry cuddles deeper in his arms, eyes closed, head against his chest.   
Voldemort let his long fingers carve through the mop of hair, gently brushing a few rebelling curls.

Deciding on savouring the moment, Voldemort decided he would think of Harry's request later. He slid his hand resting on his horcrux neck, down his spine and rested on his hips, pulling him tighter.   
Both men, relaxed in each other's embrace, relaxing in the newly found comfort they had never experienced before.

\------ Meanwhile in Hogwarts-----  
Death chuckled lightly seeing Severus ramble about his heir being reckless, and what was he going to do after that outburst at Dumbledore and-

"Would you like something to make you relax?"

Severus heads jerked towards him with a little jump. Death was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen with a smile playing on its lips.   
Feeling rather aware of being seen mumbling, Severus blushed rigorously and stuttered "hmm- yeah sure. A cup of tea please?"

"Right away" Death twirled his hand in the air, and with a slow motion made a bronze cup appear. A ball of water formed above it, slow fumes of vapour forming as it heated in the air. With a twist of the finger, the water poured itself into the cup and a fresh bag of oolong tea placed itself gently within the water.

Death took it in his its hands and walking at a leisurely pace, walked to Severus and with its long black fingered hands gently placed the cup into the potions master's hands.   
Eyes wide at the sudden contact, Severus could only bare his eyes within the crystal blue of Death. He had expected Death to feel... cold. Who would have known that just the touch of his finger would have filled him with warmth.

Tenderly, Death raised its previous hand to Severus's forehead, brushing his hair away for better access.

"Do you have fever little one?"  
The potion master didn't know what surprised him the most; the fact that Death was caring for his health, or the intense comfortable heat that came from the contact.

Thinking about the question, Severus realized he did feel a little off. But surely, he wasn't sick. He was a wizard, and wizard didn't catch cold and such as easily as muggles. After all, their immune system was way stronger since their magic protected them.

Closing his eyes to locate where the discomfort came, he found that the thread of the unbreakable vow he has made to spy for Albus Dumbledore to be quite painful. Pouring his magic into the link, he felt a sudden twist and suddenly sank to his knees.   
Purple flames crept inside his blood, arms, legs and chest. His eyes watered under the pressure. His magic desperately tried to control the immediate danger of this sudden invasion of magic. The pain was excruciating. He hadn't even noticed he was screaming until he felt death pick up his chin to force him to look up. Death's mouth was moving, but Severus could hear no sound.

He just felt the loud thumping of his heart, and the burning sensation those flames left with every breath he took.   
White spots started to form in his vision. His lips trembled, and nails were digging inside Death hands, drawing white diamonds instead of blood.

He felt himself being picked up and carried into strong arms. Footstep and loud banging noise were heard, causing an echoing sound to amplify the pressure in his head. His hair clung to his face, mouth gaping open for air.

A blur of a disgusting pink came into his view.

Dolores Umbridge stood in front of him, a smile reaching her ears. Her glossy pink nails held her wand strongly, pointing it at Severus. An individual wearing dark purple robes accompanied her. His hands were gently joint in front of his longs white beard. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes grinned at Severus, in his usual old grand-fatherly ways.

"Hello, Severus. Is young Harry here?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?   
> What will hapen to Severus? ;)
> 
> I WILL BE REPOSTING THIS CHAPTER AFTER MY BEAUTIFUL BETA EMMA EDITS IT. So please be indulgent ;)
> 
> Kuddos and comments are always appreciated.   
> Have a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year!


End file.
